Hetalia Truth Or Dare
by Ikue Miyahara-chan
Summary: Halo Minna-san... aku hanya sekedar iseng-iseng menulis ini. Nah silahkan posting truth or dare kalian untuk para karakter Hetalia di review. Aku akan meng update -nya (jika sempat)... hehe
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Truth or dare

Me (Indonesia) : halo semuanya…

America : yo, dude. Apa disini ada pesta?

Me (Indonesia) : Tidak. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada itu. Kita akan mengadakan truth or dare~ semuanya, ayo member salam kepada reader

Semua : halo (berdasarkan bahasa masing-masing)

Me (Indonesia) : bagus…. Peraturannya begini.. setiap reader boleh request sesuatu di kolom komentar. Boleh truth atau dare. Misalnya :aku menantang Denmark tidak minum beer selama dua minggu. Nah itu akan kami lakukan di chapter selanjutnya.

Denmark : TIDAK! Jangan pisahkan aku dengan beer – ku!

Me (Indonesia) : _**oh, itu akan segera kulakukan… hehehe… *tertawa evil***_

Norway (Norwegia) : Maaf. Izinkan aku mencekik Dane (panggilannya untuk Denmark) terlebih dahulu.

Me (Indonesia) : Oh silahkan Norway~ kau bebas melakukan apa pun dengan Denmark~

Time skip dengan flying mint bunny

Me(Indonesia) : Karena ini baru first chapter, maka… aku yang akan pertama kali menentikan truth dan dare untuk kalian… Dimulai dari ita-chan (panggilan untuk Italy. Kamu harus menggunakan pakaian kelinci sampai chapter kelima.

Italy (Italia) : *hormat* siap ve~ !

Me (Indonesia) : Berikutnya untuk Germany. Jujur. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Prussia (Note : Prussia adalah nama sebuah Negara di masa lalu yang kini menjadi Jerman. Di Hetalia, Prussia adalah adik Germany)

Germany (Jerman) : Ya dia menyebalkan. Selalu malas-malasan dan tidak pernah mau latihan. Adik macam apa dia?!

Me (Indonesia) : Oke cukup meyakinkan…. Nah bagi para reader, silahkan kirimkan truth atau dare kalian untuk mereka di review yaaa! Aku akan lihat review kalian minggu depan~ bye~

Semua : Sampai jumpa (berdasarkan bahasa masing-masing)


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Truth Or Dare 2

~ pembuka sebentar :3 ~

Aku duduk di ruang tamu sendirian. Kebetulan yang lain (maksudnya karakter Hetalia) belum datang. 'huh, kenapa bisa seperti ini?' ratapku stress.

"Halo, Indonesia….." Gah…. Jangan katakan kalau yang ada di belakangku saat ini… _**The Awesome Trio**_...

Tuh kan benar. Saat kutoleh ke belakang, ketiganya sudah _nyengir _kuda (?) padaku. Huh, aku agak tak suka ini.

"Hey, kau mencemaskan apa?" America melihatku dengan tatapan _kepo _(?). Aku hanya diam dan menatap kertas di tanganku sampai Prussia merebutnya dan membacanya bersama Denmark, Prussia dan America. "Sepertinya ada yang bermasalah dengan ujian~" ketiganya kembali senyum-senyum.

" Pertama, aku bisa memperbaiki penurunan nilaiku sendiri. Dan kedua… tolong keluar dulu. Aku mau mengetik." Ucapku sambil menunjuk pintu keluar. America sih sudah keluar, Tapi Denmark dan Prussia belum keluar. "cepat keluar. Apa kalian mau aku menendang punggung kalian?" tatapanku menatap keduanya tajam. Keduanya menggeleng pelan. Karena hanya diam saja, aku terpaksa menendang punggung mereka hingga menjauh dari rumahku.

~pembuka selesai -3-~

My POV

Aku datang ke ruangan tempat rapat dilaksanakan. Kali ini tak ada rapat Hanya membaca surat-surat alias review pembaca!

"Indonesia! Akhirnya kau datang~ aru!" China memelukku. "ada apa ini?' batinku heran.

* * *

><p>"oh iya. Semuanya, cepat duduk di tempat masing-masing." Perintahku. Semuanya menurut dengan patuh. "kali ini kita akan membacakan review yang masuk selama seminggu ini. Jadi jangan ada yang mengeluh ataupun… <strong>membunuh para reader-ku…<strong>" mataku menatap Russia tajam. Russia hanya tersenyum-senyum.

"Nah kita mulai. Ita-chan, bisa datang kesini?". Ita-chan menghampiriku dengan wajahnya yang ceria " Indonesia, apa setelah ini kita akan membuat pasta?" "tentu. Aku akan membantu sebisaku". Setelahnya aku berbisik di telinga Ita-chan. Dia mengangguk dan membaca surat pertama

" Vee~ nama pengirimnya Hedekideki…"

"okei aku mau dare England untuk makan 1 porsi hamburger yg supersized! dan untuk truth.. ahem, buat Germany, umur berapa kamu terakhir ngompol?"

Seisi ruangan langsung tertawa tak terkecuali aku.

"Germany, ayo jawab." Kataku yang masih tertawa geli. Germany blushing. "biar aku saja yang mewakilinya. West itu terakhir kali mengompol wakttu umurnya lima tahun. Waktu itu _ompolnya _membentuk gambar kentang di sprei" Prussia tertawa sendiri menceritakannya. Kami pun kembali tertawa. Sedangkan Germany hanya menatap Prussia dengan tatapan mengancam.

"OKE! SELANJUTNYA DARE UNTUK IGGY!" America berseru dengan nyaring sampai membuat telingaku sakit. "JANGAN MEMANGGILKU IGGY!" England tak mau kalah. "oh ya? Kalau begitu, makanlah hamburger supersized-ku seperti yang dikatakan di review" pandangan America menantang.

"I, ini hamburgermu England. Selamat menikmati" Lithuania meletakkan Hamburger supersized di atas meja. England menatapnya ragu. Tapi akhirnya memegang dan menelannya secara utuh (?). Setelah menelan sepenuhnya, England mengejar America "AMERICA SIALAN!" "HAHAHA… COBA TANGKAP KALAU BISA, IGGY!" sudahlah, biarkan kedua makhluk aneh itu kejar-kejaran.

* * *

><p>Yang ini? Lewat dulu. Ah, mungkin surat yang ini akan tepat untuk dibacakan selanjutnya. Biar Germany saja yang membacanya.<p>

"Germany. Bacakan surat ini" kutunjukkan surat yang dimaksud pada Germany. Dia hanya mendekatiku, merebut surat itu dariku dan membacanya. "Surat ini dari KOLINnoKOLIN."

"untuk Germany : misalkan jika Italy mempunyai aura yandere melebihi si duo yandere(russia ama adiknya yang tercinta Belarus) dan psikopat parah masikah mau memasukan Italy ke group Axis?  
>Lalu yang ke dare untuk America : (KOLIN : jangan bunuh saya ya...) cium Russia terserah mau dipipi atau didahi juga boleh atau kalau juga boleh dibibir setelah itu selama seharian America ama Russia kencan seharian dan harus bermesraann"<p>

"jawabannya sangat mudah. Jika itu benar, aku dan Japan tetap akan menjadi temannya dan membantunya agar sifat Yanderenya hilang. Iya kan Japan?". Japan mengangguk " Yang dikatakan Germany benar. Karena, teman harus selalu ada. Dan tidak peduli seperti apa sikap temannya itu.". Ita-chan menangis haru di sampingku "Japan… Germany… " Kemudian terjadilah acara peluk-pelukan seperti teletubbies (?) antara axis powers.

Berarti sekarang tinggal tantangan untuk America. "AMERICA!" kupanggil America yang sudah _nyangkut _di atap rumah seseorang. Dan England memakinya dengan spatula di tangan. Hhhh… kalau begini terus kapan selesainya?! "cepat turun dari atap. Ada dare untukmu" ucapku malas. Habis melihat adegan England dan America membuat kepalaku pusing . ._.

"Japan, tolong beritahukan dare untuk America" ucapku maalas… "baik. America-san harus mencium Russia-san. Boleh di pipi atau di dahi. Serta harus kencan dan bermesraan dengannya." America langsung shock "A, apa tidak bisa yang lain? Kau tahu sendiri kan adiknya itu mm.. sama sepertinya. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh saat sudah pulang oleh Belarus" "Tidak akan. Tadi kan aku sudah memperingatkan yang lain sebelum acara dimulai."

"ENGLAND, FRANCE, CHINA-NII…" pangggilku. Ketiganya langsung datang. Kubisikkan sesuatu pada mereka. Mereka mengerti dan akan melakukan tugas dengan baik.

Disaat bersamaan setelah aku selesai berbisik kepada ketiganya, kulihat America sedang mencium pipi Russia. Dan di belakang Russia, Belarus mendesis layaknya seekor ular. Semoga saja dia tak bermaksud mengacaukan Dare kali ini.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana date mereka?" tanyaku. Ketiganya membuka notes. "Ya, America dan Russia terlihat sangat mesra satu sama lain. Di komidi putar, dia mencium Russia di dahi. Di Mery-Go-Round, mereka menaiki kuda –kudaan sambil pegangan. Dan ya begitulah" England melapor dengan tatapan malas. "France?" "Oui. Russia mengeluarkan aura gelapnya hanya sekali." Hm… mungkin dare kali ini akan sangaat sukses. "China-nii?" "um… Belarus selalu berusaha mengacau. Kamu tahu kan Russia hanya mengeluarkan aura gelapnya sekali saja? Itu karena di dalam ruang komidi putar, Belarus meletakkan petasan." Dasar Belarus.<p>

Hm, berarti surat dari KOLINnoKOLIN sudah selesai. Ini adalah timing yang baik untuk membacakan surat yang tadi kulewat.

"Japan, ke depan dan bacakan review ini." Japan tak berkata apa-apa dan membacanya "Dari LalaNur Aprilia –san"

"Russia, kau mau gak memakai baju pengantin terus ngelamar Belarus? Mau ya? Mau? Kalao nggak, penggaris besi ini akan menancap di tenggorokanmu... *tunjukin penggaris besi*"

Wah! Benar-benar timing yang tepat. Dan dengan begini, Poland takkan menganggur. "Poland.." kupangggil Poland. Dia datang dan menatapku dengan tatapannya yang seperti biasa. "Indonesia, sepertinya selera pakaianmu buruk sekali.." Poland melihat baju yang kukenakan dari atas ke bawah. "Semua orang punya selera masing-masing! Sekarang, tolong kamu riasi dan pakaikan Russia baju pengantin. Bisa kan?" mataku bersinar-sinar menunjukkan bahwa aku sangaat memohon. Poland mengangguk dan menibaskan rambutnya "Tenang. Serahkan padaku."

* * *

><p>"Benar-benar luar biasa" Poland menatap Russia yang bercermin. Russia agak ragu melakukannya. Kau yakin aku harus melakukan ini Indonesia?" "Maaf Russia. Tapi ini demi para reader."<p>

Russia mendekati Belarus. Mulanya Belarus mendesis seperti ular saat Russia mendekatinya dengan pakaian pengantin. Tapi setelah Russia melamar Belarus, Belarus tersenyum lembut dan menerima lamarannya. Aku jadi kasihan pada keduanya. Coba bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika dia tahu itu adalah dare dari reader.. **dia pasti akan membunuh Poland, Russia dan aku…** eh mungkin yang dia bunuh nanti hanya **aku dan Poland.**

* * *

><p>Wah ternyata kali ini waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Tak terasa sudah surat keempat yang akan dibacakan. Ah, bagaimana kalau Hong Kong yang membacakan? Pasti asyik….<p>

"Hong Kong, bisa bacakan surat keempat?" ucapku ceria. Dia menekuk dahi dan membaca surat. "Dari uchiha hani namikaze"

"lanjuut author-san hehe krm ini truth or dare jadi q pilih dare aja dech  
>1. ku ingin US menyatakan cintanya kpd england dan england harus menerimanya<br>2. japan menyatakan cinta sama indonesia sambil meng-cosplay kirito SAO  
>3. england harus makan scone buatannya sendiri"<p>

Pi piku memerah. 'kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Taiwan saja? Dan… kenapa harus kirito dari SAO?' batinku berusaha tetap _stay cool_. Tapi America menekan-nepan pipiku dengan telunjuknya "dude, pipimu memerah…" "aku tahu, _baka_…." America menatapku bingung "baka?" "itu sama artinya dengan 'bodoh' " Japan tiba-tiba muncul. Uh…. Bagaimana ini?!

"Ba, bagaimana ji,jika kita lakukan dare untuk America terlebih dulu?" Semuanya mengangguk. Fyuh… untunglah Latvia menyelamatkanku…

"AMERICAA… AMERICAAA!" panggilku di seluruh ruangan. "INDONESIAAAA! AKU DI ATAS ATAP LAGI!" teriakan America menuntunku ke tempatnya. Benar saja, dia sudah ada diatas. England melihatnya. "DARE ITU BILANG KALAU AKU HARUS MENYATAKAN CINTA PADA IGGY KAN?! BAIKLAH, AKAN KUKATAKAN. IIIIIGGGGGYYYY! _I LOOOOVVVEEE YYYOOOOUUU!" _Yang bisa kulakukan hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "England, kamu harus menerima." "baik, baik… aku menerimanya. JANGAN SALAH PAHAM, AMERICA SIALAN! INI UNTUK PARA READER.." Aku, France dan China-nii senyum-senyum "untuk para reader atau kamu benar-benar menerimanya?" kami serempak. Wajah England semakin memerah "tentu saja demi pembaca, bodoh!"

Baiklah, sekarang tinggal melaksanakan dare sisanya. "um England, bisa buatkan aku scone? Scone buatanmu sendiri." England matanya bersinar-sinar dan segera ke dapur.

"ini. Untukmu" England menyodorkan dua piring Scones. Aku hanya mengambil satu. "England, kamu bisa memcoba scone milikmu sendiri" kataku menawarkan. Dia pun mengambil scones yang tersisa. Kami memakannya bersama. Uh… Kenapa sih masakannya selalu… _gosong_?! Kulihat Englan sudah mulai habis memakan scones. HHH… sebenarnya mulut dan perutnya terbuat dari apa sih?

"waah benar-benar mirip Kirito SAO!" Kudengar suara Taiwan di belakang. Japan meng-_Cosplay _Kirito SAO. Matanya memandang Taiwan. Uh, sepertinya aku akan pass dari kali ini. "Indonesia-san… Watashi wa anata o aishite (aku cinta padamu)" pipiku langsung memerah. Begitu juga dengan Japan. "_Arigato_, Japan-san…" ucapku malu-malu.

"Sepertinya Indonesia suka dengan Japan…" Denmark berdiri di sebelahku. BAAANG… langsung saja kupukul dengan novelku. "Aku tidak… menyukai Japan-san, Denmark." Kupukul kepalanya sekali lagi. (Note: buku novel yang kugunakan untuk memukulnya adalah buku setebal 300 halaman.)

* * *

><p>Surat ini kulewat dulu. Sekarang aku menyerahkan surat yang selanjutnya ke… Romano! "Romano, bisa kesini sebentar?". Romano hanya memandangku sambil memakan tomatnya "Hmph, tidak mau. Lakukan saja sendiri." "Ayolah, Romano…" Romano mendesah dan membacakan surat dengan terpaksa (sudah pasti). "Dari faremilan"<p>

"saya mau kasih dare ke Spain Saya mau dare Spain jadi ukenya France selama 3 hari Kalau truth, saya mau tahu, pendapat England tentang America! Menurut England, America tuh gimana?"

"Spain, jadi UKE-nya France. Silahkan lakukan sekarang. Aku mau mengurusi truth untuk England dulu" ucapku kemudian meninggalkan France dan Spain.

"Nah England. Aku minta pendapatmu" ucapku. "America? Dia sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi dalam keadaan darurat, dia bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik. Dulu aku merawatnya. Jadi sangat tahu bagaimana dia. Sejak kecil dia sangat kuat, bahkan bisa mengangkat seekor banteng sendirian. Dan.. dia.. tetap kuanggap sebagai adik. Sayang sekali dia memisahkan diri dariku." England menunduk. Jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Ditambah lagi, tangannya memegang kepala. Mungkin kepalanya sakit karena mengingat perang revolusi Amerika waktu itu. Perang yang membuatnya berpisah dari America.

Lho kok aku jadi ikutan sedih? Sekarang, waktunya membaca surat selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>Hm? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? France mulai melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Ah kubiarkan saja. Mungkin itu Dare dari pembaca. " Indonesia-san… baca ini. Ini dare dari pembaca yang membuat France-san bersikap begitu. Nama pengirimnya Ima Desu"<p>

"Saya mau abang kesayangan saya... FRANCE NII-CHAN! Mencium semua personafikasi negara-negara di Hetalia! Termasuk INDONESIA DAN AUTHORNYA!"

"aku tidak mengerti maksudnya" Tapi tiba-tiba France mencium pipiku. "FRANCEEE! SEKALI LAGI KAMU MELAKUKAN ITU, KUHAJAR KAU!"

* * *

><p>"<em>buset. <em>Ini dari siapa? Dare dan truth nya banyak _amat._" LOGAT Gaulku keluar. Hehehe… Karena saking banyaknya isi surat, aku saja yang membacakan. "Ini dari kurohippopotamus"

"TRUTH  
>1. Bang Alfie, menurut elu Bang Mattie ini adek, kakak, atau malah sodara kembar lu? Abis, ane bingung sama dirimu dan sodaramu mas..<br>2. Buat Mas/Mbak Indonesia, dirimu baik-baik aja kan? Katanya Gunung Kelud meletus, penyebabnya apa? Apa gara-gara doa para Jones (jomblo ngenes) yang menumpuk di tempatmu? :3  
>3. Buat semuanya! Selain England, siapa yang paling cepet dan paling parah maboknya?! Ayo jawab!<br>4. Buat England, the creator say that you have a crush with America. So, kenapa situ suka sama Bang Alfie? Harus jujur, sebelum ane jejelin maicih level 3!  
>5. Buat Sweden, tau PewDiePie gak? Kan dia famous tuh, ngomong-ngomong dia siapanya elu sih? Jangan-jangan sodara lagi...<p>

DARE  
>1. Buat semua, ane tantangin kalian semua dengerin lagu Lavender Town Theme (yang versi gameboy Jepangnya ya!) dengan volume keras di ruangan gelap! (kalo author penasaran, coba dihunting lagunya di YT)<br>2. Bang Alfie sama Bang Artie, kalian berdua cosplay jadi Kirito sama Asuna dari SAO! Ane penasaran liat Artie crossdress dan inget! Itu harus dipake sampe akhir chapter 2!  
>3. Buat Gilbo, lamar mas Mattie jadi pacarnya situ! Terus kalian berdua harus bergandengan tangan sampe akhir chapter 2!<br>4. Buat Japan, Hungary, Taiwan, tolong stalk pasangan USUK sama PruCan ya! Abis itu, kalian foto dan hasilnya kirim ke ane ;w;  
>5. Buat Germany, situ pake kostum Alice dari Alice in Wonderland bisa kali ya... Biar matching sama Italy, gitu... (ane kasih batas sampe chapter 5 deh :3)"<p>

"oke, kita mulai dari truth. America…" panggilku. America datang. Di belakangnya ada Canada. Tapi seperti biasa, orang-orang tidak bisa melihatnya. "Ada truth umtukmu. Menurutmu, Canada itu adik, kakak, atau saudara kembarmu?" "tentu saja adikku. Hm bicara soal Canada, dimana dia sekarang?" HHHH… bahkan kakaknya sendiri tak menyadari keberadaannya. "aku disini…" Canada bersuara. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja.

"mmm… letusan gunung kelud sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Jadi itu bukan karena doa para _jomblo_ di negaraku. Karena semuanya tidak pernah bisa menebak kapan datangnya bencana. Dan bicara soal _jomblo_… aku malas mendengar kata itu"

"Kesesese~ soalnya Indonesia juga _jomblo_." BAAANG… Prussia pun kupukul dengan buku novelku. Huh, jangan bocorkan privasi orang dong.

"mmm… aku takkan tahu jika belum mencoba. Bagaimana kalau kita coba ke Italy, Romano, Japan, China, Finland, Norway, Iceland, Sweden, Canada, Austria dan yang lainnya."

Semua yang kusebutkan tadi berkumpul. Mereka mulai minum. Daaan yang paling cepat mabuk adalah… Austria dan Canada. Dan… aku tak mau tahu lagi.

"oooh, pikiranku soal America. Dia menyebalkan. Tapi bisa jadi pemimpin yang baik juga." England blushing.

"Hm? PewDiePie? Ak' t'hu d'a. Hmmm… y'ng p'nya ch'nnel di y'tube it' kan? D'a l'h'r d' n'g'raku. J'd' d'a w'arg' n'gar'ku. (aku tahu dia. dmm… yang punya channel di Youtube itu kan? Dia lahir di negaraku. Jadi dia warga negaraku)" "C, cukup meyakinkan, Sweden."

"Indonesia-san, aku sudah membawa CD yang dimaksud" Kami pun langsung mendengarkannya tanpa pergi kemana-mana.

Sepuluh menit kemudian….

"kepalaku pusiiing…" ucapku sambil memegang kepala dan mata berkunang-kunang. "Vee~ aku juga…" "Japan! Lagu apa itu?!"

"Itu lagu yang di _request _reader"

Germany dan Japan bertengkar sebentar. Sampai akhirnya aku meneruskan ke dare yang selanjutnya.

"INDONESIAAA! LIHAT INI!" Suara teriakan Poland mengagetkanku yang tengah mencari America dan England. Mau tak mau aku masuk ke ruangannya.

Di dalam ada Poland, America dan England. Um… kuakui… England cukup _Kawaii _dengan kostum Asuna SAO. "IGGY! KAMU _KAWAAIII _SEKALI!" seruku sambil mencubit pipinya. "Sahkit tau!" England meringis.

Pandanganku beralih ke America. Aku agak… canggung melihatnya dengan rambut hitam dan kostum Kirito SAO. "Cukup bagus America" pujiku. America hanya senyum kecil dan memandangi dirinya di cermin. Mungkin dia ragu… "dipakai sampai chapter dua yaaaa…." Aku memperingatkan dengan suara yang kuusahakan untuk semanis mungkin. Wajah keduanya terlihat _Shock_. Tapi yaaa _masa bodo_.

"Prussia, apa kamu sudah-" " Canada, kamu mau tidak jadi pacarku?" perkataanku terpotong dengan pengakuan Prussia pada Canada. Bahkan dia sudah memegang bunga. Canada menerima bunganya dan menganggukkan kepala. AW…. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan berseru dan memberikan selamat pada mereka. "SELAMAAAT! Kalian begini terus ya sampai chapter 2 selesai." Prussia dan Canada mengangguk bahagia.

"begini. Hungary dan Taiwan stalk couple **PRUCAN**. Japan, kamu _stalk couple_ **USUK. **Bisa kan?"

"Hai. Aku akan usaha sebisaku."

"Serahkan padaku."

"Tenang saja, kalau Prussia macam-macam pada Canada, aku akan menghantamnya dengan penggorenganku"

Nah sekarang tinggal Germany. Kuhamiri Germany. Dannn…. Dia sudah memakai kostum kelinci di tubuhnya. Kostum itu mengingatkanku dengan kostum kelinci yang Tamaki Tunjukkan di episode 12 (Anime Ouran Highschool Host Club) "Ya ampun! Kamu kawaii sekali, Germany!" kini kucubit pipinya. Germany hanya pasrah. Akhirnya pipinya memerah. "Ups. Maaf Germany."

* * *

><p>"China Nii, bisa bantu aku baca surat yang ini?" ucapku dengan nada manis. "Tentu ~aru" Dia mengambil surat itu. " Ini dari Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan O.o" " China-nii terheran-heran membaca nama pengirimnya. Begitu juga denganku.<p>

"Dare:  
>England: CIUM SPAIN DEPAN SEMUA NATION!<p>

America: CIUM RUSSIA DEPAN BELARUS!  
>Truth:<br>Spain: Bagaimana perasaanmu pada England? HARUS JUJUR DAN TULUS DARI HATI YG PALING DALAM! XD  
>America:Gimana perasaan kamu kalo tau Iggy-mu tersayang direbut Spain?"<p>

"tidak aka. Itu hanya akan terjadi di dalam mimpimu!" England memalingkan wajah. Rambut panjangnya (tentu saja Wig) terkibas akibatnya. "England, kumohon…" ucapku sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan. Mau tidak mau England mendekari Spain.

Seterusnya aku tdak tahu apakah mereka benar-benar ciuman atau tidak. Karena aku terus bersembunyi di balik tubuh Cina-nii. Bahkan aku pun menutup mata. Karena menurutku hal ini tak baik dilihat O:)

"Japan.. awasi America. Taiwan-nee, tolong awasi England.." ucapku sebelum pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"oke sekarang truth. America… England… apa kalian sudah selesai?" keduanya menghampiriku. "England, katakan apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang Spain"

"Dulu aku memang iri dengannya sampai mengirim pasukan bajak laut kesana. Tapi kini aku dengannya biasa saja"

"Bagaimana jika England direbut Spain ya… BAGAIMANAPUN IGGY TETAP MLIKKU SEORANG. AKU AKAN MENGHAJAR ORANG YANG MEREBUTNYA TERMASUK SPAIN!"

Wow… pernyataan yang cukup meyakinkan.

* * *

><p>"FRANCEE! Baca surat ini"<p>

"iya, iya aku tahu. Ini dari Garuda Volta" France membacanya seolah sedang membaca Koran.

"Buat Japan:  
>Truth: negara apa yang menurutmu menyebalkan?<br>Dare:pakai baju maid selama 2 chapter  
>Buat Russia:<br>Truth: pendapatmu tentang Japan.  
>Dare:nikah sama Japan, atau cium japan dari bibir ke bibir."<p>

"um maaf… Russia sudah menikah dengan Belarus. Jadi apa harus kita melanjutkannya?" tanyaku ragu. America menepuk pundakku "tentu saja harus!"

"um… mungkin bisa dibilang kurang dekat. Aku kurang dekat dengan Korea-san. Karena dia selalu meng-copy gayaku dan mengklaim itu miliknya..". Kuberi cap pada dahi Japan. Cap itu berlambang jempol XD. "Bagus Japan. Sebagai gantinya, kamu harus memakai pakaian maid sampai chapter 4 ya!". Japan hanya diam dan memandang baju maid yang baru saja kuberikan.

"um.. dia baik-baik saja menurutku. Da? Mencium Japan? Tentu!" Russia tersenyum ceria.

DAN…. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, adegan ini tidak baik untukku. Jadi, aku sembunyi lagi di balik tubuh China-nii sambil menutup mata.

* * *

><p>"Satu surat lagi ya…" ucapku sambil menggenggam surat yang dimaksud.<p>

"Halo.. saya adalah pengirim surat yang tadi. Namaku Yukari Wada." Wah beruntung sekali si pengirim langsung datang. Dengan begini aku takkan bingung dengan… ehem.. pertanyaannya. Dia bisat Tanya sendiri pada yang bersangkutan.

"ini isi suratku!" Yukari membacakan surat dengan kencang.

"Truth:  
>1. For Japan: Apa yang Kiku pikirkan dalam hal mengurus personifikasi prefektur Kiku yang banyaknya sampai segunung itu? Gampang? Susah? Apa ada kekacauan? Siapa yang paling gampang diurus? Siapa yang paling susah diurus? Siapa yang-lupakan. Tapi, intinya ada di kalimat pertama.<br>2. For Denmark: Mengapa Mathias tidak bisa hidup tanpa bir? Padahal bila dibandingkan dengan kondisi geografis Norwegia atau Islandia, daerah Mathias sedikit lebih hangat. Yang Yukari tahu, alkohol digunakan untuk menhangatkan tubuh saat kedinginan. Apakah Mathias selalu kedinginan?  
>3. For Lithuania: Mengapa Toris selalu sakit perut?<p>

Dare:  
>A. For Belarus: TIDAK MENDEKATI IVAN SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG NATALIA UNTUK HAL LAIN (entah kapan itu).<p>

B. For Iceland: PANGGIL LUKAS DENGAN SEBUTAN 'KAKAK' ATAU 'ONII-CHAN' SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG EMIL UNTUK HAL LAIN (entah kapan akan terjadi).

C. For Romano and Spain: TIDAK MEMAKAN TOMAT SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG LOVINO SERTA ANTONIO UNTUK HAL LAIN (entah kapan).

D. For America: MAKAN MAKANAN YANG DIBUAT ARTHUR TIGA KALI SEHARI SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG ALFRED UNTUK HAL LAIN (tidak tahu kapan).

E. For Switzerland: TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN SENJATAMU SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG VASH UNTUK HAL LAIN (tidak tahu kapan akan terlaksana).

F. For France: TIDAK BERBUAT, BERKATA, ATAU MELAKUKAN HAL APAPUN YANG MESUM, CINTA, ATAU ROMANS SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG FRANCIS UNTUK HAL LAIN (entah kapan).

G. For Austria: TIDAK MEMAINKAN MUSIK APAPUN SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG RODERICH UNTUK HAL LAIN (entah sampai kapan).

H. For Hungary: BERJALAN TENGKURAP SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG ELIZAVETA UNTUK HAL LAIN (entah kapan akan kembali).

I. For Sweden: COSPLAY SUSTER NGESOT DAN BERJALAN BAGAI SUSTER NGESOT SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG BERWALD UNTUK HAL LAIN (entah kapan)."

"Japan, Lithuania, Denmark… jawablah sendiri. Aku mau tidur dulu sebentar" aku pun berbaring di kasur (?) dan tidur sejenak.

"…AKU SUKA BIR!" uh… aku baru saja tidur. Malah terbangun oleh teriakkan Denmark yang bodoh itu.(maaf ika kalian penggemar Denmark. Ukui aku agak tak menyukainya).

"Indonesia.. Kamu bangun di saat yang tepat.." China-nii menyambutku. Tapi kini aku memegang Bazooka (?) di tangan. "Nanti dulu China-nii. Aku mau menembak Denmark ke ujung jurang dulu.." ucapku dengan mata yang mengantuk.

Kuangkat Bazooka –ku dan mengejarnya "Denmark! Awas kau!" "WAAAH! TAPI AKU TAK SALAH APA-APA, INDONESIA!" "KAU TERIAK-TERIAK TERUS! ITU SUDAH MASALAH BAGIKU!"

Menembak Denmark ke ujung jurang… sukses.

"bagaimana acara membantai Denmark-nya?" Norway menanyaiku. "Sungguh menyenangkan. Lain kali kalau kau mau menyiksanya, ajak aku." "pasti"

"baik,baik… kita mulai dare-nya" Kubaca surat secara sekilas. Dan keringat dingin langsung membanjiriku "Ya,yakin? Mereka berdua sudah menikah loh.." ingatku pada Yukari. "Aku tidak peduli."

Akibatnya… dia diancam oleh Belarus dengan cara menempelkan pisau ke leher Yukari. Setelah berusaha menenangkan Belarus, aku pun melanjutkan ke dare selanjutnya.

"Iceland, ayo panggil aku 'onii-chan' " Norway mulai lagi dengan ritualnya.. mencoba membujuk Iceland untuk memanggilnya 'onii-chan'. Uh.. aku malas mendengarnya. Tapi lama kelamaan semakin seru juga.

"o, onii-chan…" HAH?! ICELAND MEMANGGIL NORWAY 'ONII-CHAN'?! SULIT DIPERCAYA!

Norway hanya tersenyum tipis memandang Iceland. Mau tak mau, aku pun tersenyum. U… aku juga mau seperti mereka, akur.

"SIALAN! Kenapa harus tomat yang dilarang?" "kamu benar Romano…"

Lho kok keduanya jadi mojok. AURANYA GELAP LAGI. Mungkin karena dilarang makan tomat. "um.. bagaimana kalau makan ikan?" saranku. "TIDAK" ucap keduanya kompak.

"kau menyuruhku makan… racun itu?! Tidak mau!" England memegang bahunya.. Mau tak mau America memakan satu scones. Tapi setelahnya dia menjulurkan lidah dan berkata "tidak enak"

"itu mudah. Aku tinggal menghitung penghematan yang harus kulakukan. Tanpa senjata… akan hemat uang sebesar.. xxxx" Switzerland menggenggam kalkulator ungu milikku. Entah kenapa, rasanya dia lebih mirip dengan penagih hutang daripada prajurit. -_-"

"Yukari, kamu benar-benar menantangnya demikian?!" ucapku semangat setelah membaca dare untuk France. Yukari mengangguk. Aku meloncat kegirangan. "FRANCE HARUS MELAKUKANNYA!" ucapku lantang. France menangis di pojokan bersama Spain dan Romano. Haha kasihan juga mereka.

"Austria, Hungary, dan Sweden… kesini." Ketiganya patuh. "Pertama.. Austria tidak boleh memainkan alat music apapun sampai Yukari kembali untuk menantang hal yang lain lagi.. Kedua, Hungary harus berjalan secara tengkurap. Sweden harus berpakaian dan berjalan seperti _suster ngesot. _Kalau kau belum mengerti, akan kupinjamkan Cd-nya dan pelajarilah cara berjalannya. Kuserahkan urusan Sweden padamu, Poland."

"tapi aku tidak mau-" "jangan membantah." Setelahnya aku kembali tidur di kasur (?) dan membiarkan semuanya ribut disana.

* * *

><p><strong>Minna… maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Dan…. Kuharap ada tantangan atau truth yang lain. Aku tunggu surat untuk Finland, Norway, Sealand, China-nii, Ukraine, Belgium, Netherland, Turkey, dll… <strong>

**Jangan pernah lelah untuk mengirimkan truth or dare kalian yaaa….**

**Warning :ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Jika ada yang kurang memuaskan atau menyinggung hati, saya mohon maaf. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia truth or dare 3

~Pembukaan sebentar -3- ~

"Mana Indonesia-san?" Japan bertanya-tanya. Taiwan tiba-tiba datang "oh Indonesia ya… dia sedang sakit flu. Jadi dia menitipkan truth or dare ini pada Germany."

Mendengar hal ini, Italy langsung ke tempat Indonesia. "Ve~ Indonesia… cepat sembuh ya…" Italy membawa sup miso di tangannya. Dia pun meletakkannya di meja dan meninggalkan Indonesia sendiri.

" Gomen Minna-san… aku tidak bisa bersama kalian saat ini.. uhuk..uhuk…."

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Jadi begitu…" Germany paham dengan penjelasan dari Japan. Japan hanya mengangguk.

"Belgium, bacakan surat ini" Germany memerintahkan. Belgium hanya mendengus sebentar dan menghampiri dan mengambil surat di tangan Germany. "Ini dari faremilan"

"Saya mau kasih dare buat England! Saya mau England cium America di bibir! Terus buat truth... Netherlands, ada nggak nation yang bisa buat kamu... jatuh cinta? Saya juga mau nanya sama Russia, menurut kamu apa arti sahabat?"

"oh tidak. Jangan berhubungan dengannya lagi…" England menunjuk America yang sedang makan Hamburger dengan jempol. America hanya menatap England heran. Akhirnya, America mengerti dan lansung menciumnya selama 10 menit.

"Nation yang membuat onii-chan jatuh cinta? Sudah pasti Indonesia-chan! Dia sudah lama menjajah Indonesia-chan. Bayangkan saja, 3,5 abad! Bagaimana itu tidak membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya?!" Belgium menjelaskannya dengan ceria.

Netherland blushing "Ja, jangan cerita lebih banyak, Belgium". Belgium hanya senyum-senyum "baik onii-chan!"

"Arti sahabat ya… sahabat adalah orang yang mau bersamaku dan… mau menjadi satu denganku… Da~" Russia mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap. Membuat para nation yang berada di dekatnya menyingkir. Termasuk Baltic Trio.

* * *

><p>"America, baca ini." Germany menyodorkan surat pada America. America menerimanya dengan ceria. "ini dari kurohippopotamus"<p>

"Truth  
>1. Buat Finland, gimana rasanya jadi "istri"nya Sweden? Enak apa gimana? Share doong!<br>2. Mbak Ukraine, ane ngiri sama situ! Abis "dada"nya gede! /salah  
>By the way, gimana rasanya ngurusin adek-adeknya yang rada "psycho"?<br>3. Bang Gilbo, situ suka sama Bang Mattie kan? Suka dari mananya?  
>4. Iggy, bayangin kalo suatu hari America amnesia terus gak inget apa-apa tentang dirimu. Gimana responnya situ? *mainin biola* abaikan

Dare  
>1. China-nii, situ mau ya makan maicih (yang level 3 aja ya, sayang perut nih...) *ngasih maicih*<br>2. BUAT PARA NATION COWOK, AYO KALIAN TOPLESS SEMUA SAMPE CHAPTER 3! TERMASUK SEALAND!  
>3. Mbak Belgium, cosplay jadi Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear dari Tales of The Abyss sampe akhir chapter ya.. (referensi kostum silakan digoogling atau cek di wikianya)<br>4. Buat semua nation, panggil America dengan "JOmblo ngeNES" ya.."

"Sejujurnya aku menikmatinya. Su-san selalu baik padaku. Lagipula menjadi sosok 'ibu' di Nordics itu menyenangkan!" Di seluruh tubuh Finland terdapat bunga-bunga. Pertanda dia senang. "Tapi… kadang-kadang aku juga takut dengan aura Su-san…" Perlahan tubuhnya gemetar.

"U,um… da,daku terbentuk secara alami. Belarus dan Russia tidak Psycho. Aku yakin suatu saat mereka bisa bersahabat dengan negera Eropa lainnya dengan baik. Aku sangat bahagia bisa membina adik-adikku meskipun sifat mereka seperti itu.."

"Dari mana aku menyukai Canada? Kurasa dari apa adanya dia…" Prussia menggaruk leher belakangnya dengan telunjuk kanannya.

England memasang wajah sedih "aku tak ingin ingatannya menghilang. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi… Mungkin ini akan menjadi **seperti dulu lagi**.. Dan moment menyedikhkan itu akan terulang lagi. **Jangan sampai itu terjadi… " ** England menangis. America datang dan mengusap punggungnya "sudahlah Iggy… Kamu tetap teman terbaiku.."

"Sekarang waktunya Dare…" Japan memotong suasana haru diantara America dan England. Keduanya langsung berdiri.

"Makan maicin? Apa kamu yakin ~Aru?" China memegang sebungkus maicin dan memakannya. Tentu saja dengan terpaksa. Setelah memakannya, Wajah China langsung pucat.

"Tentu!" The Awesome Trio langsung semangat. Sedangkan yang lain hanya _melongo_ leihat ketiganya.

Japan menunjukkan foto Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear pada Belgium. Dalam sekejap di dekat kepala Belgium melayang tanda love "UUU…. Dia imut sekali . Dan mirip denganku! Baiklah! Aku mau. Apakah kamu punya bajunya, Japan?" Japan mengangguk. Dan ditangannya ada baju Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. Belgium mengambil baju tersebut dan segera berganti pakaian.

"JONES!" semuanya memanggil _nama akhir America_. Padahal maksudnya mereka mau memanggilnya _Jomblo Ngenes. _Tapi America hanya cuek dan terus memakan 22 Hamburger nya sekaligus (?).

* * *

><p>"Hungary, baca." Hungary langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah Prussia dan menurunkannya. Tapi sebelum itu, Hungary memukul wajah Prussia dengan penggorengannya. "Dari shirokuro hime"<p>

"untuk netherland!

Truth :  
>Indonesia di pandanganmu itu sebagai ape?<br>Dare:  
>mata duitan selama 1 tahunn!<p>

Dan untuk russia  
>Truth :<br>punya adik dan kakak yang aneh merepotkan gak?  
>Dare :<br>minum vodka selama 1 tahun!"

"Oi, ini serius? Masa dare Russia minum Vodka setahun?! Sehari saja dia bisa habis sebotol. Bagaimana dengan setahun?!" France tampak frustasi. "Mungkin akan ada 365 lebih botol vodka yang berserakan ~Aru" China ngeri. Sedangkan Russia mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap."Da~ aku akan menyanggupinya"

"Ukraine dan Belarus terkadang membuatku khawatir. Ukraine selalu serba masalah. Sedangkan Belarus… selalu berusaha untuk memintaku menikahinya. (padahal, aku sudah menikah dengannya) {lihat di chapter 2}"

"Mata duitan selama setahun? Baiklah…" Netherland hanya bisa pasrah. Sedangkan Belgum tertawa geli.

"Indonesia? Dia...-" " Orang yang disukai Onii-chan! Mereka benar-benar pasangan serasi!" Belgium memotong dengan semangat. Netherland hanya blushing.

* * *

><p>"Netherland. Kamu baca ini" Germany Menyerahkan surat ke Netherland. "… Dari uchiha hani namikaze…"<p>

"TRUTH  
>japan: sebenarnya siapa sih yg jepang-nii sukai?<br>amerika: apakah kamu menyukai england?

Dare  
>nations harus mengcosplay sesuai yg ku tentukan :japan mengcosplay hibari (reborn),indonesia mengcosplay hinata (naruto),amerika mengcosplay grell surcliff(black butler),england mengcosplay rock lee(naruto),dan bagi yg gak disebutin yg cowok harus mengcosplay char anime reborn sedangkan yg cewek mengcosplay char vocaloid (pake ampe chap 4)"<p>

"Teman temanku…" jawab Japan datar. Dan ia langsung membaca manga.

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya! Jika ada yang merebutnya dariku, dia akan mati!" Ucap America lantang. Tapi nyalinya langsung menciut ketika Russia ada di belakangnya.

Japan langsung menghilang dari ruangan. "Japan? Kamu dimana?" Taiwan mencari-cari Japan. "Selesai. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Japan pelan dan sedikit tersipu. "Cocok sekali!" puji Taiwan. Japan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Haruskah kita tetap melakukan Dare untuk Indonesia-chan? Dia kan sedang sakit…" ucap Hungary khawatir. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita harus tetap melakukannya.." Austria berdiri di samping Hungary.

"Begitu… baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya. Ini kan demi pembaca.." Indonesia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Hungary tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Ini kostumnya. Silahkan ganti. Tapi kamu harus terus menggunakan ini sampai chapter 4" Hungary mengingatkan. Indonesia mengangguk pelan.

Indonesia dituntun oleh Hungary berjalan ke ruangan tempat semuanya berkumpul. Ia mengenakan masker.

"Ba, bagaimana pendapat kalian?" Tanya Indonesia ragu. "Lumayan baik.." Puji Japan.

"Apa saja yang terjadi selama aku tak ada disini?" "Tidak banyak ~aru. Hanya Belgium yang di- Dare harus meng- cosplay Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear Japan di- dare meng- cosplay Kyoya Hibari, Kamu di-dare meng- cosplay Hinata Hyuga, America di-dare meng- cosplay grell surcliff, england mengcosplay rock lee(naruto),dan bagi yang gak disebutin yang cowok harus mengcosplay character anime reborn sedangkan yang cewek mengcosplay character vocaloid ~ Aru"

Indonesia berbaring di kasur dan tertidur. Hungary duduk di sampingnya dan mengusap kepalanya agar cepat tidur dan sembuh.

Sedangkan itu, America dan England sudah meng- cosplay yang ditentukan. "America meng-cosplay Grelll? Agak aneh tapi unik. England pun begitu.." Poland memperhatikan mereka dengan malas.

Inilah daftar Cospay Yang sudah ditentukan oleh Indonesia:

Laki-laki : (karakter anime Reborn)

Romano- Tsunayoshi Sawada

Italy- Reborn

France- Hayato Gokudera

Australia- Ryouhei Sasagawa

England-Belphegor

Spain- Cozarto Simon

Estonia- Shoichie Irie

Canada- Basil

Germany- Gamma

Latvia- Fuuta de la Stella

Norway- Ken Joshima

Prussia- Rand

Perempuan: (Karakter Vocaloid)

Taiwan- Kokone

Monaco- akikoroid-chan

Belarus- Marli

Ukraine- Meiko

Wy- Macne Nana

Seychelles- Yukari Yuzuki

Liechtenstein- Aoki Lapis

Vietnam- Megurine Luka

Hungary- Lily

"Sisanya kalian tentukan sendiri…" Begitulah pesan Indonesia sebelum ia tertidur lagi

* * *

><p>"England, baca surat ini". England mengambilnya dan langsung membacanya. "Dari Garuda Volta"<p>

"Buat Belarus:  
>Dare: Ceraikan Russia dan nikahi America. GAK BOLEH NOLAK.<br>Truth: sebenarnya, kamu ini gadis seperti apa sih?  
>Buat Japan:<br>Dare: Layanin Russia selayaknya Maid sampai cerita ini selesai!  
>Truth:pendapatmu tentang Russia.<br>Buat Russia:  
>Truth: pendapat tentang Japan.<br>Dare: suruh Japan jadi pacarmu. Atau, nikah juga boleh."

"kau memintaku menceraikan Nii-san?! Aku takkan menceraikannya… Sebagai gantinya kamu akan kukirim ke neraka…" Belarus mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap. Ukraine mendekatinya "Belarus… kamu tidak boleh begitu pada reader…".

Akhirnya mau tidak mau, Belarus memberikan Russia surat cerai. Dan tentu saja Russia menandatanganinya dengan senang hati.

"America agak bergetar begitu tahu dia harus menikah dengan Belarus. Tapi, dia tetap melakukannya. Dan… tatapan tajam Belarus selalu menyertainya.

"Aku ini perempuan yang sangat menyukai onii-san…." Belarus menatap semuanya dengan tatapannya yang biasa.

"Hai. Aku takkan keberatan". Meskipun Japan berkata demikian, tubuhnya tetap gemetar. "Dan aku hanya menganggap Russia-san sebagai sesama _Nation_…"

"Da~ Japan adalah temanku. Dan… kamu memintaku menjadikannya kekasih? Tentu, Da~!" Japan langsung bergetar di tempat. Begitu pula dengan Baltic Trio..

* * *

><p>"Hey! Austria! Baca ini!" Germany memberikan surat pada Austria. Dia hanya membacanya Kemudian berkata "Ini dari "<p>

"Truth  
>1. Mr. Russia mengapa anda selalu menstalk china ?<br>2. England mengapa anda sangat tsundere ?  
>3. China apakah anda memiliki perasaan pada japan ?<br>4. Belgium apakah anda memiliki perasaan pada spain ?

Dare  
>1. (Norway) cosplay jadi iceland<br>2. (Italy) berhenti makan pasta  
>3. (Netherland) jadian dengan indonesia<br>4. (Indonesia) harus menerima perasaan netherland"

"Da~ Karena dia sangat menarik untuk di-stalk. China tidak seperti yang lain, Da~" Russia mulai memegang kedua pundak China. China tidak bergetar. Tapi… dia agak risih dengan hal itu.

"Ke, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, bodoh?! Sifatku memang sudah seperti ini dari dulu. Apakah ini jadi masalah untukmu?!" England memalingkan wajahnya. Untuk menghindari rasa malu.

"Japan… Aku hanya merasa kalau dia adalah adikku~Aru. Karena aku yang menemukannya di hutan bamb dan mengajarkannya menulis. Jadi hubungan kami sangat dekat~ Aru" China menjawab sambil memeuk panda miliknya.

"Oh.. Spain ya… Dia laki-laki yang sangat menarik! Sangat ceria! Tapi, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman" Belgium tersenyum. Kemudian dia berbisik "lagipula Onii-chan takkan merestui jika seandainya aku berhubungan dengannya". Netherland tiba-tiba muncul dari samping "Tentu saja aku takkan mengizinkan" Netherland masih terlihat _sok cool._

"Apakah harus semirip mungkin?" Norway memasang _poker face_ andalannya. Japan langsung mendekatinya "Eto… Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan dengan cosplay… kamu bisa minta bantuanku.." Japan menawarkan bantuan secara sukarela. Norway hanya berdehem dan masuk ke suatu ruangan bersama Japan.

"WUAH… Benar-benar mirip Iceland!" Denmark memeluk Norway yang baru keluar. Norway langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mencekik Denmark dengan dasi yang ia gunakan. "Onii-chan terlihat aneh…" Iceland melihat penampilan kakaknya dengan tatapan risih. Sedangkan Norway hanya menatap adiknya datar.

"Ve~ Doitsu (Germany)…. Aku tak mau berhenti makan pasta…" Italy menangis dan menarik-narik ujung pakaian Germany. Germany menatapnya sejenak dan berkata "Ini dare dari reader. Jadi kamu harus menurutinya. Dan untuk sementara… Takkan ada lagi bahan untuk membuat pasta…" Bersamaan dengan itu, Japan membawa seluruh bahan untuk membuat pasta dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "TIDAAK… PASTAAAA!" Italy menangis lagi. Kini ia menangis di pojokan.

"Haruskah aku melakukan itu?" Netherland memandang ke lain arah. "Tentu saja harus~" Belgium mendorong kakanya untuk mendekati kasur tempat Indonesia tertidur.

"Indonesia… Ayo bangun.." Hungary mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Indonesia dengan perlahan. Indonesia terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Netherland, Belgium dan Hungary yang menatapnya. "Netherland… Ada keperluan apa?" Indonesia terduduk. Sedangkan Hungary dan Belgium pergi sejauh mungkin dari keduanya.

"Indonesia… Aku menyukaimu. Maukah… Kamu menjadi pacarku?" Netherland menatap langsung ke mata Indonesia. Tapi Indonesia tak balas menatapnya. Pipinya sudah memerah, mungkin semerah tomat milik Spain. "Anu.. aku… aku menerimanya…" Jawab Indonesia pelan. Netherland tersenyum kecil. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Indonesia "Lihat kan? Pernyataanku membuat tubuhmu tak panas lagi…" Indonesia hanya tersenum dan mengangguk. Kemd=udian ia tertidur lagi.

* * *

><p>"Poland." Germany memanggil Poland. Tanpa perlu diberitahu pun, Poland langsung merebut surat tersebut dan membacakannya. "Dari "<p>

"Truth

1. Iceland mengapa anda tidak memanggil Norway nii-chan ?  
>2. China apakah anda memiliki perasaan pada Russia ?<br>3. Belgium siapakah nation yang anda sukai ?

Dare  
>1. Sealand : panggil england dengan sebutan otou-san<br>2. Korea : berhenti mengklaim barang miliki orang lain"

"Kenapa? Karena panggilan 'nii-chan' itu terlalu kekanak-kanakkan" jawab celand dengan ekspresi yang datar. "Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Tapi bukankah sekarang kamu sddang di-dare oleh reader untuk memanggil Norway 'nii-chan'?"{lihat chapter 2} Tanya Indonesia dari kasurnya. Ia berbicara dengan terbatuk-batuk. Iceland hanya menatap Indonesia tajam. Dan kahirnya menghela nafas "ya, ya kamu benar. Tapi itu karena terpaksa"

"Sejujurnya aku tak memiliki perasaan apa pun padanya~ Aru. Justru aku agak takut dengannya ~Aru.." China menatap Russia yang sedang memeganp pipa. Sedangkan Rusia hanya tersenyum pada China.

"Nation yang paling kusukai? Mungkin Spain dan Romano. Tapi keduanya terkadang bersikap aneh..." Belgium menjawab dengan santai.

"Kenapa aku harus memanggil England dengan Otou-san? Aku tidak mau!" Sealand menatap England dengan tatapan kesal. Sedangkan England pun membalas dengan tatapan yang sama. "Sealand, kamu tidak boleh begitu. Bagaimanapun Englan adalah keluargamu. Jadi penuhilah permintaan reader dan jadilah anak yang baik" tegur Finland pada Sealand. "Iya…."

Akhirnya Saland mendekati England. "Mau apa kau?" Tanya England sambil meminum sebagian tehnya. "Otou-san…" panggil Sealand. "Mulai chapter ini aku akan memanggilmu otou-san.." ucap Sealand agak ragu.. Sedangkan England hanya tersenyum. Dan meminum tehnya kembali. Apa pun arti senyum tersebut sudah pasti bukan berarti senyum yang baik…

"tidak meng-klaim barang milik orang lain? Oke!" Korea langsung menyetujunya.

"Huuuam… Terima kasih sudah menggantikan aku, Germany. Sekarang, tubuhku sudah lebih baik meskipun masih agak pusing…' Indonesia memegangi kepalanya. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum.

Korea langsung memeluknya dari belakang. "Syukurlah kalau kamu sudah sehat.." dan tanpa disadari, Korea mulai meakukan _aksinya_. Indonesia menghela nafas "Korea, kalau kamu melakukan itu lagi, aku akan mengurungmu di kandang singa.." Ucapya kemudian meninju dagu Korea.

"Sepertinya dia sudah sembuh total.." Hungary tersenyum melihat Indonesia. "Ve~ benar Ms. Hungary…" Italy berdiri di samping Hungary dan memperhatikan Indonesia yang sedang berdiri diantara para _Nation_ wanita.

* * *

><p><strong>Minna terima kasih telah mengirimkan Truth dan Dare kalian… Dan terima kasih juga pada Germany yang bersedia menggantikanku selama aku sakit.<strong>

**Soal sakit… aku memang sedang sakit. Flu lebih tepatnya. Doakan ya semoga aku cepat sembuh dan bisa cepat menulis chapter selanjutnya….**

**Aku tunggu surat untuk Latvia, Estonia, Greece, Seychelles, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Thailand, Vietnam, Australia, New, Zealand, dll…**

**Warning :ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Jika ada yang kurang memuaskan atau menyinggung hati, saya mohon maaf. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia Truth or Dare 4

~Pembukaan sebentar -3- ~

"hm.. komentar yang cukup pedas. Tapi biarkan saja. Kuberitahu padamu, aku memang agak 'baru' dalam Hetalia. Tapi setidaknya, komentarlah yang baik. Komentarmu itu memmbuatku sakit tahu…" ucapku perih..

"Fakta : Setelah membaca komentar yang dimaksud, Indonesia sempat bertekad tidak mau menulis lagi dan tidak nafsu makan~ Aru" China-nii mewakiliku untuk menjawab.

"INI PERINGATAN UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA! JIKA INGIN KOMENTAR, TOLONG KOMENTAR YANG SOPAN.." teriakku menggema seisi rumah.

My POV

"Indonesia, kamu terlihat tidak sehat…" Hungary menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya-" "-ve~ jangan diedulikan, Indonesia…" Italy berdiri di sampingku. Aku langsung tersenyum membalasnya.

"oh iya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan adikku, Jakarta" Jakarta masuk dengan cerianya. Ia datang dengan menggunakan jeans dan kemeja serta topi. Itu membuatnya terkesan _tomboy_.

"Hai. Namaku Jakarta, adik Indonesia. Kakak bilang, aku adalah kebalikannya…" Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Ya, ya itu memang benar.

"oke, siapa yang mau baca sekarang?" ucapku malas. Kuperhatikan Jakarta yang sedang berkumpul bersama Denmark, America, Prussia, France, dan Spain. Heran.. Bagaimana bisa dia bergaul dengan orang seperti mereka….

"Liechtenstein… bisa bacakan ini?" tanyaku lembut. Liechtenstein mengangguk dan membacanya dengan pelan "Dari Ima"

"Truth  
>itu anak dari pasangan siapa sih?<br>saya heran deh... •  
>2. Semua (Seluruh yang ada di Fic ini termasuk Author!) tidak boleh menyebutkan kata-kata kotor sampai Saya balik lagi! (Atau... Saya akan menyihir anda menjadi lalat!)<br>3. Semua yang ada di fic ini... tidak boleh marah,kesal,dan makan atau minumam kesukaan kalian! sampai saya kembali!"

"Mana bisa seperti itu!" Switzerland berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Ya, ya aku tahu. Tapi… Itu _Harus. _" Jakarta memperingatkan Switzerland. Akhirnya dia duduk dengan tenang.

"gambar yang mana?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi yang lainnya sudah berkumpul sambil melihat computer milik America. "OOOh.. ini mungkin anak kakak dengan Netherland~" Jakarta tertawa kecil. "Bukan! Itu chibi Indonesia tahu!" ucapku kesal. Yang lain langsung ber –oh- ria.

"hhh… dengan berat hati aku harus mengatakan ini. Tapi harus kulakukan. Prussia, baca surat ini…" Kuserahkan surat pada Prussia dengan malas. "Kesesese~ jangan begitu, Indonesia. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau mau bilang aku luar biasa ka-" "DALAM MIMPIMU." Ucapku kemudian memukulnya dengan bat baseball. "Hey, itu bat milikku…" America bersuara. Tapi aku hanya mendiamkannya saja.

"oke, oke kubacakan…. Dari faremilan"

"Saya punya dare buat Belarus: ceraikan America! Lalu buat Russia: sebelumnya saya mau nanya, Russia beneran pacaran sama Japan? Kalau iya, saya minta Japan memutuskan Russia! Buat truth, saya mau nanya sama Greece: kenapa kamu selalu keliatan ngantuk? Sama buat Spain: perasaan kamu sama England itu gimana? Benci atau apa? OuO"

"dengan senang hati aku akan menceraikannya…" Belaris menunjuk America dengan jempolnya. Daaan… America hanya menatap Belarus bingung. America sendiri sedang memakan French Fries.

"Da~ sekarangpun kami masih berpacaran…" Russia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Japan.

"Re-reader – san, kamu memintaku memutuskannya… I, iya baiklah.." Tubuh Japan bergerar.

"… karena aku selalu tidur. Dan tidur bersama kucing sangat penting bagiku…" Greece menatapku datar. "Aw~ apa itu salah sati kucingmu?! Imut sekali! Aku mau satu!" tanganku meraih kucing berbulu kecoklatan itu. "kuberi nama bakayaro.." (entah benar atau tidak, menurut novel yang pernah kubaca, 'bakayaro' artinya 'lelaki bodoh'). "kenapa bakayaro, Indonesia-san? Kamu kan bisa menamakannya milky.." usul Japan.. " U.U aku maunya bakayaro." Ucapku sambil mengelus-elus kucing bersama Greece.

"ah.. England… kami sekarang sudah menjadi teman baik.." Spain berdiri di samping England. "Sejak kapan kita berteman baik?!" Tanya England agak emosi. Sedangkan Spain hanya tertawa.

"Lithuania, baca surat ini…." Kataku sambil menyerahkan surat yang dimaksud. Lithuania yang menyadari perkataanku langsung berhenti membereskan rak-rak buku milikku yang penuh. Dia benar-benar baik.. Padahal aku tidak memintanya.

"Dari uchiha hani namikaze"

"TRUTH  
>Jepang: apa anime pertama di jepang ?<br>indonesia:siapa penemu tambal  
>ban?<br>Jepang:apa arti yaoi bagimu?  
>DARE<br>amerika: berhenti makan junkfood selama  
>akhir chapter 5<br>jepang:harus menggunakan gaya bicara  
>hibari sampai akhir chapter 4<br>china:berhenti bilang kata aru di akhir kalimatmu sampai akhir fanfic ini  
>england:katakan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA dgn<br>suara sekenceng kencengnya sambil  
>salto 3x"<p>

"Anime pertama ? Momotarou no Umiwashi. Tapi itu bukan anime. Melainkan Movie anime. Warnanya pun masih hitam putih. Mengisahkan tentang serangan Jepang / Amerika ke Pearl Harbour." Jawab Japan sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Kenapa tany padaku? Yang jelas sih penemu tambal ban itu bukan ayahku (?). Jadi maaf, aku tidak tahu siapa penemunya." "Aku tahu! Yang menemukan tambal ban adalah orang yang pecah bannya!" Jakarta menyela. O.o

"yaoi? Konten seksual antara laki-laki dengan laki, umumnya dibuat oleh perempuan dan untuk perempuan. Tapi menurutku itu adalah hal yang sedikit aneh…" ucap Japan sambil berpikir. Mungkin memikirkan tentang saat dimana pairing USUK. (LOL XD kupikir aku terlalu banyak melihat pairing USUK di cerita ini XD).

"AMERICAAA! MAU MC' DONNALDS? (apa aku benar mengejanya? Maaf jika salah)" Jakarta menyodorkan sebungkus makanan yang bertuliskan MC' Donnalds. Langsung saja kuambil dan kubuka isinya. "Hamburger dan French Fries ya… Tapi maaf… Kamu tidak boleh makan junk food dan cola sampai akhir chapter 5.." peringatku yang kemudian memakan keduanya. "Tapi.. kenapa, Indonesia D:?" "karena itu Dare dari pembaca.."

Pada Akhirnya, America merenung di pojokan dan mengeluarkan aura gelap. Sama halnya dengan Spain, Romano, dan France. (lihat dare terakhir di chapter 2)

O.o … apakah dare ini serius? Japan sudah meng-cosplay Hibari Kyoya.. masa harus gaya bicaranya juga… itu membuatku… / . /

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. akan kucoba… " ucap Japan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"AIYA! AKU TAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA~ARU!" China berseru. "Aku mohon, China-ni…" "baiklah… Tapi hanya satu chapter ini…"

"Aku takkan melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu.." England memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan pikirkan sikapnya, kak! Dia hanya malu…" Jakarta menunjuk England dengan jempul dan tersenyum _garing _(?).

England langsung mengganti pakaiannya. Kini ia memakan kaus polos dan celana pendek. "Salto kan?" Tanya England sambil mengambil ancang-ancang. "iya…" jawabku malas.

Akhirnya, England salto. Dan dia berkata "SEMANGATMASAMUDA, SEMANGATMASAMUDA, SEMANGATMASAMUDA" dengan cepat. Jadinya aku tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

"ROMANIA! Bisa bacakan surat ini?" aku menghamiri Romania dengan semangat. Romania langsung menoleh padaku. "baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi, biarkan aku tidur setelah membaca ini…" (sekarang siang dan kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau vampire tak boleh kena sinar matahari? ;) )

"Dari kurohippopotamus"

"Truth  
>1. Buat mas Australia sama mas New Zealand, itu alisnya alis turunan dari keluarga Kirkland ya..? (mas Iggy, jangan tabok ane!)<br>2. mbak Taiwan, situ suka sama Japan gak?  
>3. Bang Alfie, bayangin tiba-tiba Iggy bilang kalo dia hamil anakmu. Gimana reaksinya? :3<br>4. Bang Gilbo, bayangin Mattie minta dirimu buat nikahin dia. Gimana reaksinya? (awas, ntar mas Alfie kumat overprotectivenya!)

Dare  
>1. America, i want you to cuddling England and say "i love you" to him. fainted  
>2. Indonesia, jadi rebutan bang Aussie sama bang Nether!<br>3. Taiwan sama Japan, pake couple t-shirt ya! dipakenya sampe akhir chapter!  
>4. Germany, mau main pocky game sama Italy? *nyodorin sebungkus pocky*"<p>

"BISA JADI! Soalnya keduanya kan bekas jajahan Engaland!" Jakarta langsung menyahut. Aku lansung men- death glare –nya. Begitu pula dengan England.

"Ya meskipun agak meleset, tapi yang dikatakan Jakarta benar 90%" Australia bersuara.

"itu… aku… hanya menganggap Japan sebagai temanku saja…" "Tapi wajahmu memerah, Taiwan…" kutatap wajah Taiwan dengan tatapan heran. "umm… aku hanya kepanasan…" aku tahu… Taiwan hanya berbohong untuk menutupi perasaannya.

"WHAT?! IGGY HAMIL?!" America berteriak shoch. Kemudian ia berbisik "memangnya apa yang kulakukan padanya sehingga begitu?! _Cuddle _saja belum pernah…" "tapi jika begitu, bagaimana?" kujauhkan wajah America dari telingaku. "kalau itu benar?! TENTU SAJA AKAN KUNIKAHI DIA!" Ternyata kata-kata America terdengar oleh England. Entah perasaanku saja atau di kepala England sudah ada empat siku-siku… gawat…

"Canada? Dia takkan melakukan itu. Justru aku yang akan mengajaknya melakukan itu" Prussia tertawa. "jangan bilang kalau kamu dan Canada mau-" "tentu saja!"

BAAANG.. Hungary langsung memukul Prussia dengan penggorengan. "JANGAN MACAM-MACAM." "am… Hungary… di chapter ini tidak boleh marah-marah…" ingatku. Hungary hanya menghela nafas dan pergi.

"NAH INI BARU HEBAT! LET'S GO!" America membawa England ke kamarnya. "JANGAN ADA YANG GANGGU!"

"_hentai_…" bisikku pelan

"kenapa aku harus jadi rebutan mereka? Aussie yang kau maksud itu Australia kan?" tanyaku datar. Tapi dalam hati agak malu.

"kau mau apa Australia?" Netherland menatap Australia tajam. "tentu saja ingin mengklaim Indonesia sebagai milikku.."

"_Guys_… bukannya aku tidak sopan tapi… aku tidak mau memilih Australia. Dia telah lancang menyadap percakapan di telepon pak SBY…" (ingat kasus penyadapan oleh Australia…)

Australia langsung shock. Sedangkan Netherland tersenyum tipis "aku tahu kamu takkan meninggalkanku..". Pipiku memerah "te, tentu saja Ne, Netherland…".

"Ta-da~ aku sudah menyiapkah T-shirt couple untuk Taiwan dan Japan…" Jakarta kembali dengan ceria. Dia membawa T-shirt berwarna dasar hitam, dengan tulisan berwarna keemasan. Yang pertama bertuliskan 'Lo' sedangkan yang kedua bertuliskan 've'. Dan dibawahnya sama-sama bertuliskan 'with all my heart'

Taiwan sedikit blushing. Begitu pula dengan Japan. Tapi akhirnya mereka mengambilnya dan mengganti pakaian di toilet.

"Ve~ apa ada pocky rasa pasta?" Italy bertanya pada gantinya, Japan menggeleng. Sedangkan Italy hanya menganggu-angguk mengerti.

Germany mengambil sebungkus pocky rasa coklat. Ia memakan salah satu bagian Pocky. Sedangkan Italy memakan bagian yang lainnya.

China-nii menutup mataku. Sedangkan aku menutup mata Jakarta.

"Switzerland, baca." Kusodorkan surat dari reader padanya. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan membacakannya. "Dari Yuki Hiiro"

"Ini buat Russia:  
>Dare: Peluk semua Nation!<br>Truth: Apa yang kamu pikir tentang Indonesia yang telah menjadi temanmu selama 64 tahun? (Russia-Indonesia Relationship dirayakan pada tanggal 3 Februari, dan sekarang hubungannya telah selama 64 tahun)  
>Ini buat America:<br>Dare: Minta Iggy untuk menyihir kamu punya alis tebal! NGAK BOLEH DITOLAK! Bertahan lah sampai chapter 4 habis. :3  
>Truth: Bagaimana rasanya menjadi negara adidaya?<br>Ini buat Hong Kong!  
>Dare: Nikah dengan Iceland! :D<br>Truth: Apa yang kamu pikir tentang China?"

Russia mulai memeluk semua _nation_. Aku pun dipeluknya. Dengan senang hati, kuterima pelukannya. Namun setelah pelukan, aku dihantui oleh _dark aura_ dari Belarus. Semoga saja dia takkan membunuhku karena tadi..

"Da~ dia sangat baik. Selalu menerti aku. Kadang dia selalu menyapaku di jalan…" kata Russia pelan. Karena kalau bertemu denganku… pasti ada Belarus bersamanya. Sejujurnya aku memang agak iri dengan mereka. Karena… mereka sangat akur. Sedangkan aku… tidak pernah akur dengan keluargaku… (next chapter aku akan memunculkan Malaysia… jika keadaannya memungkinkan…)

England mulai berdiri. Di tangan kirinya ada sebuah buku. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang tongkat sihir. England mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak kumengerti. Sehingga alis America menjadi seperti milik England.

"AHAHAHA… lucu sekali!" Jakarta tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan America hanya bisa menatap alisnya dan memeganginya.

"menjadi Negara adidaya itu sngat menyenangkan! Apa pun yang kita inginkan dan butuhkan selalu tersedia. Seperti konglomerat yang memiliki sejuta pelayan…" America mengartikannya terlalu berlebihan -_-"

"Tentu. Jika Ice tak keberatan." Jawab Hong Kong datar. Iceland mendengar perkataan Hong Kong "Apa maksudnya dengan baiklah?" "HONG KONG HARUS MENIKAH DENGAN ICELAND.." Jakarta membacakan dare untuk Hong Kong. "Ya… asal jangan lama-lama…" kata Iceland ragu. Aku tahu pasti di dalam hatinya keheranan.

"China… dia yang membesarkanku sebelum aku dibawah kekuasaan Englan. Jadi aku berusaha menghormatinya. Tapi… China tidak pernah dewasa. Karena masih menyukai Hello Kitty"

"Aiya! Hello Kitty itu imut! "iya! Sangat imut!" Chia dan aku sama-sama menyahut.

"Tidak imut…" Jakarta dan Hong Kong mengatakannya bersamaan.

"HIII!" teriakkku ketakutan. Tapi setelah dilihat lebih teliti, itu adalah Sweden! Dia benar-benar menjadi _suster ngesot_ seperti yang diminta reader… (lihat chapter 2)

"Estonia, tolong baca ini." Estonia langsung membacakannya tanpa basa-basi.

"Dari Harafusa"

"Dare:  
>1. 4 nations harus cosplay jadi karakter dari Sengoku BASARA (Jika author mau liat baju mereka, ke google saja)<br>-Indonesia: Oichi  
>-Prussia: Date Masamune<br>-Germany: Katakura Kojuuro  
>-Denmark: Motochika Chosokabe<br>Saat mereka bercosplay, Prussia pegang tangan Indonesia dan mereka harus ciuman di depan banyak nations (mau tidak mau, harus mau). Germany dan Denmark tebar-tebar confetti di depan Prussia dan Indonesia.

2. America dan Norway harus twerking seperti Miley Cyrus :)

3. Sifat Sweden diubah seperti PewDiePie"

~Sepuluh menit kemudian -3- ~

"aku tidak yakin aku akan terlihat baik dengan ini…" ucapku sambil melihat kakiku sendiri. Jujur.. aku sangat tak menyukai bawahan yang pendek selain untuk di rumah..

"Kesesese~ sudah bagus kok. Tapi akulah yang lebih luar biasa…" hhh… terserah kau mau berkata apa, Prussia…

"yah, yah sayangnya aku harus denganmu…" Dengan berat hati, aku memegang tangannya. "Prussia, jangan coba-coba untuk- MMMPH…" Gawat… Prussia menciumku…

"aw… itu sangat romantis! Ayo teruskan!" Sweden bersuara.

Germany hanya menggerutu (sedikit) dan menebarkan Confetti. Begitu juga dengan Denmark.

Setelah lima menit yang panjang, aku langsung melepaskan Prussia dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh China-nii..

"_kolkolkolkolkol…_" Russia menghantui Prussia dengan aura gelapnya. Dan akhirnya Prussia berhenti mengganggguku.

Aku tak percaya ini…. Prussia menciumku dan dia merebut… ciuman pertamaku…

Akan kuhajar dia minggu depan…

(note :karena tadi aku sedang… um.. kissing dengan Prussia, jadi aku tak tahu apakah America dan Norway sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Tapi Sweden sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik kok [menurutku] Soalnya aku baru tahu Pew Die Pie [_norak_ :p])

"Latvia, kamu tidak keberatan kan membaca surat ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan surat yang dimaksud kepada Latvia. Dia mengangguk pelan. Membaca isi surat pun pelan. "Da, Dari Garuda Volta"

"Buat Belarus:  
>Truth: kalau kamu pengen bersatu dengan Russia, kenapa dulu malah berpisah?<br>Dare: bersikap dewasa, dan berhenti mengejar Russia.  
>Buat Russia dan Japan:<br>Truth: gimana pacarannya? Harmonis gak?  
>Dare: bermesraan selama 3 chapter.<br>Buat Indonesia:  
>Truth: kata Guruku, sebenarnya Indonesia adalah negara tertua kedua setelah Cina, karena di Indonesia sudah terbentuk kerajaan Kutai. Sementara Japan itu sebenarnya lebih muda daripadamu, Taiwan, Korea, dan bahkan Hongkong.<br>Dare: rajam Netherlands atas penjajahannya yg terlalu lama."

"karena demi kepentingan rakyat-rakyatku. Setelah merdeka pun mereka tetap menderita. Bahkan aku kena imbas dari suatu bom yang diledakkan di Ukraina." "maafkan aku, Belarus. Karena tak bisa menjagamu" Ukraine merasa sangat menyesal. "Sudahlah tak apa.." kata Belarus datar.

"Dan.. kamu memintaku menjauhi dan berhenti mengejar nii-san?! Aku akan membunuhmu…" Belarus mengeluarkan aura gelap dan senyum ala 'nenek sihir' –nya. "Belarus, di chapter ini tidak boleh marah-marah…" kataku kembali mengingatkan. Belarus hanya menatapku tajam. Uh, sepertinya aku akan _**dibantai**_olehnya karena melakukan banyak kesalahan bagi Belarus…

"maaf. Kami sudah putus. Jadi tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kamu minta.." ucap Japan datar. Tapi Russia memeluk Japan dari belakang. "Tapi bermesraan saja bisa kan~ Da?". Japan menggangguk. Badannya bergetar.

"Sungguh? Berarti aku dan Jakarta sudah tua…" kataku agak terkejut dengan fakta barusan. "Meskipun kami sudah tua, tapi masih imut X3" Jakarta menempelkan telunjuknya di kedua pipi. Hhh… tipikal Jakarta…

"aku tidak bisa… aku-"

"-biar aku saja yang protes. Netherland, memangnya kau pikir kami senang dijajah olehmu?! Tidak! Waktu tiga setengah abad itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Kamu telah membuat beberapa kekacauan di Indonesia. Seperti Agresi Militer Belanda I dan II, perang Surabaya, perang Ambarawa, Perjanjian Renville, perjanjian Roem-Royen, KMB, Bandung Lautan api, kerja rodi, perang Diponegoro, DSB… MEMANGNYA ITU ENAK?! TIDAK ENAK TAHU! KAU MEMANG TAK BERPERASAAN!" Jakarta memprotes. Aku hanya bisa diam. Kemudian menyeretnya ke belakang.

"Jakarta, itu tidak sopan. Um, Netherland… yang dikatakan Jakarta hampir benar. Tapi kini aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Sekarang kita bisa bekerjasama secara sehat tanpa adanya pengaruh masa lalu lagi. Dan maaf soal Jakarta.."

Netherland memelukku "Tak apa… yang penting kau tetap menyukaiku.."

"AW~" aku melepaskan pelukan Netherland saat mendengar suara orang yang banyak. Dengan sigap, kuambil batang kayu dan mengejar The Awesome Trio , BTT dan Jakarta.

"Ukraine… bacakan surat ini.." kuhampiri Ukraine yang sedang bersama adik-adiknya (yang kini kuyakini sebagai _psikopat_ ). Ukraine langsung menyanggupi tanpa _BA-BI-BU_.

"Dari Codename Sailor D"

"Dare: Denmark aku dare kamu cium bibir sama Indonesia.  
>: Iceland, kamu harus bilang kayak gini ke Norway, 'Aku sayang Oniichan'<br>: America, kamu tidak boleh makan hamburger dan minum cola selama satu minggu."

"Kenapa semua orang tidak mengizinkanku makan _Junk Food_ dan _Cola_?" America masih melakukan hal yang sama, merenung di pojokan dan mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"A, Aku sa, saying O,Onii-chan…" Iceland mengatakannya sambil menunduk. Norway langsung tersenyum kecil dan mengelus pelan rambut Iceland.

"Aku?! Kissing dengan Denmark itu?! Sampai kapan pun aku takkan melakukannya.." kataku dengan pipi memerah dan memalingkan wajah.

"Ayolah kak! Aku tahu kamu mau… :3" Jakarta memperhatikanku dengan wajah yang aneh.

"aku tidak menginginkannya. Kenapa di chapter ini aku harus _kissing_ dua kali?! Tadi dengan Prussia sekarang dengan Denmark. Lebih baik aku mencium kumajiro daripada Denmark!" seruku frustasi.

"Apakah kakak akan tetap mengatakan tidak meskipun melihat ini?" Jakarta menyodorkan kecoa padaku. "AAAAHH! BAIK, BAIK, AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA. TAPI SINGKIRKAN KECOA MENJIJIKKAN ITU DARI PANDANGANKU!" aku ketakutan. Jakarta menyeringai dan pergi dariku.

Hhhh… daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku pergi ke taman dan menyanyi.

Aku sekarang di taman. Kugenggam hp-ku. Dan kuputuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu _Taylor Swift Ft. Ed Sheeran "Everything Has Changed"_

"_All I knew this morning when I woke__  
><em>_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.__  
><em>_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago__  
><em>_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile__  
><em>_In the back of my mind making me feel like"_

"_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now__  
><em>_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now"_

"_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now__  
><em>_I just wanna know you, know you, know you"_

Eh? Ada yang menyambung nyanyianku… Dan orang itu ada di belakangku…

_Oh God_.. Jangan katakana kalau orang tad mendengar nyanyianku…

Dan… orang yang paling tidak ingin kulihat datang. Denmark datang dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke kantong.

"De, Denmark… sedang apa kau kesini?" tanyaku ragu dan bangun dari tempat duduk.

"Lagu itu untuk Netherland kan? Kau sangat beruntung memilikinya.." Denmark tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja ini untuk dia, bod- MMMPP" Denmark menciumku… Oh, tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi.. aku sudah mengkhianati Netherland sebanyak dua kali…

"puas kau sekarang Denmark?!" ucapku dengan nafas tersenggal. Denmark hanya menyeringai "Tentu. Lagipula aku tak menganggapnya sebagai _Dare_ biasa.."

Aku langsung lari ke dalam gudang, tempatku jika memiliki masalah.. 'Netherland.. Aku minta maaf…'

**Hm, hm… Para reader sepertinya berhasil membuatku galau… Sekali lagi terima kasih! **

**Dengan Australia, Prussia, dan Denmark membuat perasaanku berkecamuk.**

**Tapi ini kulakukan untuk pembaca sekalian… (tersenyum pilu)**

**WARNING : INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA. JIKA ADA KESALAHAN, ATAU HAL YANG MENYINGGUNG HATI, SAYA MOHON MAAF. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hetalia Truth Or Dare 5

~Pembukaan sebentar -3- ~

"maaf aku baru muncul sekarang!" Aku dan Jakarta datang.

"siapa di belakangmu itu? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya" England melihat kearah orang yang ada di belakangku dan Jakarta.

"Halo, aku Malaysia. Mulai chapter ini, aku akan bergabung bersama kalian…" Malaysia tersenyum. Dia mamang selalu terlihat bahagia di segala kondisi. (di sini, _gender_ Malaysia adalah laki-laki).

* * *

><p>My POV (selalu -3-)<p>

"ve~ Indonesia!" suara Italy menyambut kedatangan kami. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan mencubit kedua pipinya. "Ita-chan! Aku kangen denganmu!" ucapku ceria.

"Indonesia, kau kenapa~ Aru?" China-nii menanyaiku dengan nada ragu. Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa. Aku seperti ini untuk menghilangkan stress saja :3"

"oh iya! Hamper saja kelupaan. America, pinjam bat baseball-mu" tanganku mengadah di depan America. Dia langsung menyerahkan bat tersebut padaku. Tapi sebelum dia berkata-kata, aku langsung pergi.

"MANA PRUSSIA DAN DENMARK?! AKU HARUS MENGHAJAR MEREKA KARENA SUDAH MENCIUMKU DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA!" teriakku kesal. Dicium oleh mereka membuatku tidak bisa tidur selama sehari.

Tiba-tiba, dua orang datang dan membawa Denmark serta Prussia padaku. "Halo!" WHAT?! Bagaimana Hikaru dan Kaoru Hitachiin ada disini?! (keduanya dari anime Ouran Highschool Host Club)

"Ehem, terima kasih telah membawa dua orang bodoh ini kesini. SWEDEN! RUSSIA!" aku memanggil Sweden dan Russia. Keduanya langsung datang. "Tolong keluarkan Hikaru dan Kaoru dari sini" ucapku pelan. Keduanya langsung menendang Hikaru Dan Kaoru keluar (kasihan mereka XD).

"hm, hm~ sepertinya aku harus memukul mereka sampai mati~ " ucapku sambil memainkan bat baseball di tanganku. Di depanku ada Denmark dan Prussia yang pingsan.

Pada akhirnya, aku tak tega dan memukul kepala mereka dengan pukulan yang agak keras. Untungnya mereka tidak berdarah. Tapi… kepala mereka langsung dihiasi _benjol_…

* * *

><p>"oke, ayo kita baca surat~!" ucapku. Malaysia sedang mengobrol dengan Thailand. Jadi, kubiarkan saja.<p>

"Russia, ini giliranmu membaca surat dari reader." Russia menatapku dan langsung membacakan surat yang kuberikan.

"Dari KOLINnoKOLIN"

"Dare :  
>-Buat Amerika,Russia,Sweden nyanyilah lagu Let It Go dan harus cosplay chara perempuan di Frozen<br>-Buat semua Nation nyanyi Jiyuu no Tsubasa dong..."

"aku sudah lihat di Internet. Jika diminta cospaly menjadi karakter perempuan di Frozen, harus ada dua orang yang rambutnya diwarnai" Estonia duduk di depan komputernya. Entah kenapa ketika dia seperti itu, aku jadi ingat Kyoya Ootori (karakter dari Ouran Highschool Host Club). Tapi mungkin ini hanya perasaanku…

"Bagaimana kalau Sweden dan America mengenakan wig ini?!" Jakarta membawa wig. Itu adalah wig untuk cosplay Anna dan Queen of Arendelle.

"ya, ya apa saja boleh. Poland, Japan… tolong ya." Poland dan Jpan mengangguk dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Begitu juga dengan Russia, America dan Sweden

"bagaimana?" Poland bertanya. Aku hanya memandang ketiganya heran. "mmm… cukup bagus. Sekarng, coba nyanyikan lagu _Let It Go_."

Ketiganya langsung menyanyi. Aku hanya mengikuti dengan dengungan.

"_Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn my back and slam the door<em>

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
>Not a footprint to be seen.<br>A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.<br>Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
>Be the good girl you always had to be.<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
>Well, now they know.<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn my back and slam the door<br>And here I stand and here I'll stay  
>Let it go, let it go<br>The cold never bothered me anyway

"

Hhh… lagu itu sangat menenangkan hatiku…

"oh iya, semuanya, kita harus menyanyikan lagu Jiyuu no Tsubasa. Alangkah lebih baik jika Germany dan Prussia yang memimpin…." Ucapku santai.

"_Wohlan Freund!  
>Jetzt hier ist ein Sieg.<br>Dies ist der erste Gloria.  
>O, mein Freund!<br>Feiern wir diesen Sieg, für den nächsten Kampf!_

_"Muimi na shi de atta"  
>to...iwasenai<br>Saigo no hitori ni naru made..._

_Der Feind ist grausam... Wir bringen...  
>Der Feind ist riesig... Wir springen...<em>

_Ryoute ni wa __《__Gloria__》__utau no wa __《__Sieg__》__senaka ni wa __《__die Flügel der Freiheit__》__  
>Nigirishimeta ketsui wo hidarimune ni kirisaku no wa <em>_《__Ringel de Torheit__》__soukyuu wo mau-__  
>Flügel der Freiheit"<em>

"agak aneh sih. Tapi aku senang bisa menyanyi bersama kalian!" Malaysia memelukku dan Jakarta. Aku langsung mengeluarkan wajah kesal. Sepertinya Jakarta hanya senyum-senyum.

* * *

><p>"Canada, kamu baca surat ini, ya. Aku akan membacanya bersamamu" ucapku lembut. Jujur saja, aku merasa kasihan padanya. Karena orang-orang tidak melihatnya. Apalagi America.<p>

"Dari uchiha hani namikaze"

"truth  
>Belarus : knp sih kamu selalu maksa rusia buat nikah sama kamu?tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaannya?apa kau yakin kalau rusia nikah sama kamu rusia bakal bahagia?<br>Malaysia : knp kamu selalu mengakui budaya indonesia?kamu miskin budaya kah?  
>dare<br>1. indonesia kamu harus nikah sama netherland sampai akhir waktu  
>kalo ada malaysia loh,indonesia rajam malaysia krn udah nge claim budaya Indonesia"<p>

"karena aku sangat mencintai Nii-san. Dan aku yakin dia akan bahagia bersamaku daripada dengan Negara lain…" Belarus menatapku. Mungkin yang ia perhatikan adalah Russia yang bersembunyi di belakangku. Sesaat setelahnya, ia mengeluarkan aura gelap. Semoga dia tak membantaiku….

"HEY! Aku tidak mencuri budaya Indonesia. Budaya kita kan hamper sama. Jadi tak ada salahnya berbagi budaya sedikit.." " APANYA YANG BERBAGI?! JELAS-JELAS KAMU MENGAMBILNYA TANPA IZIN DARIKU! MELON!" "INDON!" "MELON!" "INDON!"

"SUDAAH!" Jakarta memisahkan aku yang sudah bertatap muka dengan Malaysia. "kak Malaysia sebenarnya tak miskin budaya. Tapi perbuatanmu sangatlah tak baik…" Jakarta menjelaskan dengan sopan. "oke. Aku memang merebut budaya kalian. Jadi maafkan aku…" "kau kumaafkan"

"Me-menikah dengan Ne-Netherland…?" "kakak, pipimu memerah…" Jakarta menekan telunjuknya ke pipiku. "a-aku hanya malu.."

"Indonesia… _wil je met me trouwen? _(aku mengartikannya dari Google artinya maukah kau menikah denganku?)" "i- maksudku ja (iya)."

Singkaynya, aku dan Netherland sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Di jari kami melingkar cincin perak yang cukup indah.

"maaf, karena tadi kakak sudah memprotes pada Malaysia, jadi dare memprotes sudah selesai…" Jakarta bicara.

* * *

><p>"be-Belarus, bisa tolong bacakan ini?" Belarus langsung merebut surat yang kupegang dan menatapku sinis. Tolonglah jangan bunuh aku…<p>

"Dari faremilan"

"Dare:  
>Buat Japan: pacaran sama Taiwan! Dan kalian harus terus mesra-mesraan sampai akhir chapter! Oke?<br>Buat Hungary: cium pipi Austria! :3

Truth:  
>Buat Indonesia: Indonesia, siapa saudara kamu (di ASEAN) yang paling nyebelin?<br>Buat Belarus dan Russia: kenapa kalian bisa jadi psikopat?"

"a-aku kan' sudah katakana sebelumnya… aku dan Japan hanya sebatas teman…" Kulihat Jakarta langsung memelas di depan Taiwan "Ayolah kak Taiwan… kumohon…." Taiwan menghela nafas dan akhirnya menggandeng tangan Japan.

Begitu aku menoleh ke kanan, Hungary sudah mencium pipi Austria. Hungary tersenyum manis padanya. Austria tetap _stay cool_ – nya.

"kamu mau aku jujur?! Tentu saja Malaysia! Dia selalu merebut kebudayaanku…" "JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN INDON!" "MEMANGNYA KAU MAJIKANKU MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU?! DASAR MELON!"

"BERAPA KALI SIH AKU HARUS MEMISAHKAN KALIAN?!" Jakarta kembali memisahkanku. Aku hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajah.

"kami tidak psikopat… memang seperti inilah kami… Mungkin beranjak dewasa kami menjadi seperti ini…" Russia menjelaskan dengan sabar.

* * *

><p>"Lithuania, baca ini" kataku menghamiri Lithuania. Dia sedang memperhatikan Poland yang entah sejak kapan berbicara panjang lebar. Wajahnya pun terlihat aneh.<p>

Lithuania mengambil surat di tanganku dan membacakannya ke depan.

"Dari HannySyra9"

"Buat Malaysia:  
>Dare: jangan mengklaim barang buatan Indonesia.<br>Truth:kalo pengen adat budaya Indonesia, kenapa nggak gabung aja?  
>Buat Japan:<br>Truth: kamu itu cowok atau Cewek sih?! Kenapa mukanya cantik, dan UKE-ish banget? Teman-teman di kelasku banyak yg nanya nih.  
>Dare:nyanyi lagu secret of my heart karya mai Kuraki buat Russia!<br>Buat Belarus:  
>Dare: bersikaplah dewasa sedikit.<br>Truth: kenapa pengin banget nikah sama Russia sih? Kata guruku, pernikahan antara kakak beradik itu dilarang. Kecuali kalau kau Atheis.  
>Buat America:<br>Dare: berhenti bersikap childish, dan menganggap dirimu Hero.  
>Truth: bagaimana reaksimu saat Canada di 'raep' Prussia?<br>Buat Russia:  
>Truth: kenapa Cold war bisa terjadi?<br>Dare: nyanyi lagunya Kagamine Len, Falling Falling snow"

"oke! Aku takkan melakukannya. Dan… aku tak pernah memiliki niat untuk bergabing dengannya…" Malaysia menatapku aneh. "kakak… pipi kakak mudah merah ya?" Jakarta kembali menekankan telunjuknya ke pipiku. "Ti-tidak kok…"

"aku laki-laki…" jawabnya datar. "dan reader memintaku untuk menyanyi? Tentu tapi…" "Japan… kumohon…" hhhh…. Sudah dua kali Jakarta mengeluarkan _Puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"_Donna kotoba ni kaete kimi ni tsutaerareru darou__  
>Are kara ikutsu mo no kisetsu ga toorisugita keredo<em>_  
>Itsumo soba de waratteru<em>_  
>Watashi ni mo ienai koto ga mada hitotsu dake aru<em>

_Secret of my heart utagattemo nai ne__  
>Itsu datte sukoshi no mirai ga areba<em>_  
>Shinjitsu wa te ni irerareru hazu<em>_  
>I can't say mou sukoshi dake<em>_  
>I'm waiting for a chance<em>"

"wow… hebat sekali!" Jakarta tepuk tangan sekencang-kencangnya.

Russia memeluk Japan dari belakang "Lagu itu bagus sekali, Da~" "lagu itu dinyanyikan Japan untukmu, Russia!" Jakarta berteriak.

"terima kasih~ Da" "te-tentu…" entah hanya perasaanku atau Japan memang gemetar…

"aku sudah dewasa. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tak dewasa?" Tanya Belarus balik. "karena kamu selalu mengejar-ngejar Russia. Itu yang membuatmu terkesan kekanak-kanakkan…" jelasku dengan mata yang menatap Belarus tajam. "memangnya salah jika melakukan itu pada orang yang kita sukai?!" "menurutku salah"

"BAIK! AKU TAKKAN KEKANAK-KANAKKAN LAGI!" Belarus berteriak dengan kesal.

"aku ingin menikah dengan Nii-san karena aku mencintainya" "tapi Russia tidak mencintaimu. Bahkan takut denganmu…" balasku.

"jika Canada direbut Prussia… aku akan mencegahnya setengah mati. Jika perlu meneror Prussia terus menerus agar menyesal. Tapi kalau keduanya sudah mulai *ehem* pacaran… aku akan _stalk_ mereka…" America berpikir dengan _evil grin_ di wajahnya.

"hm? Tidak boleh childish dan bersikap seolah HERO?! Aku ini memang HERO!" setelah berkata demikian, America duduk si pojok ruangan dengan badan yang menghadap tembok.

"America…" "kenapa kalian semua selalu menyiksaku?" America mengoles-oles lantai dengan telunjuknya. Meskipun samar, kudengar Jakarta yangtertawa karenanya.

"Da~ pertanyaan yang bagus. Faktor penyebab terjadinya perang dingin antara aku dan America adalah adanya penyebaran ideologi, keinginan untuk berkuasa, dan berdirinya pakta keamanan. Sedangkan latar belakangnya adalah :

Munculnya Amerika Serikat sebagai negara pemenang perang di pihak Sekutu (Inggris, Perancis, dan AS). AS berperan besar dalam membantu negara-negara Eropa Barat untuk memperbaiki kehidupan perekonomiannya.

Munculnya Rusia (Uni Soviet) sebagai negara besar dan berperan membebaskan Eropa bagian Timur dari tangan Jerman dan membangun perekonomian negara-negara di Eropa Timur. Uni Soviet meluaskan pengaruhnya dengan mensponsori terjadinya perebutan kekuasaan di berbagai negara Eropa Timur seperti Bulgaria, Albania, Hongaria, Rumania, Polandia, dan Cekoslowakia sehingga negara-negara tersebut masuk dalam pemerintahan komunis Uni Soviet.

Munculnya negara-negara yang baru merdeka setelah Perang Dunia II di luar wilayah Eropa. Dampaknya muncul 2 kelompok negara di dunia yaitu negara-negara maju dengan negara-negara berkembang, yang memberikan pengaruh bagi perkembangan politik dan ekonomi dunia."

"terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Russia!" aku berseru dengan senang. Russia membalas dengan senyumnya.

"baiklah aku akan menyanyikan lagu itu~ Da…."

"_Yoru no tobari no naka futari terasu tsuki__  
><em>_Nukumori wo motome te wa tsuyoku daki shime ta__Toiki wa shiroku naru kajikan da yubi de__  
><em>_Yuki ni nazoru namae toke te kie teyuku__( hanasa nai )__  
><em>_Chikatta yakusoku wa mou__  
><em>_Kasun deku shiroi shikai no mukou__  
><em>_Mu ni kaeru__Furefure koyuki boku no sugata tsutsun de kakushi teite hoshii__  
><em>_Kimi no saru senaka wo mitsumete namida kotae ta__  
><em>_Furitsumoru yuki no mikon de ku sekai mo boku no koi mo__  
><em>_Mune no itami ieru hi made shiro ni toke teiyou_"

* * *

><p>"hey, apa Denmark sudah baikkan?" tanyaku pada Iceland. Dia menatapku datar "Belum."<p>

"kalau begitu, Finland saja ynag baca!" Finland terkejut saat namanya dipanggil olehku. Dia berjalan kearahku dan membaca surat dari reader.

"Dari the girl writer"

"1. Austria  
>Truth: kok kamu suka banget sama musik?<br>Dare: cosplay jadi Chung dari Elsword dan lamar Hungary.  
>2. Hungary<br>Truth: kenapa suka bawa frying pan?  
>Dare: cosplay jadi Eve dari Elsword dan terima lamaran Austria."<p>

"karena music adalah iwaku. Banyak komponis yang lahir di negaraku. Termasuk Ludwig van Beethoven…" "Tunggu dulu! Beethoven adalah komponis Jerman!" "tidak! Dia dari Austria!"

"sudah, sekarang kamu harus cosplay jadi Chung. Dan Hungary harus cosplay jadi Eve dari Elsword"

Setelah menunggu 20 menit, Austria dan Hungary kembali. Keduanya bergandengan tangan.

" Hungary, maukah kamu menjadi istriku?" "tentu, Austria…" Hungary mencium pipi Austria untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"aku membawa frying pan karena untuk melindungi diriku dan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Dewa yang mengajariku di dalam mimpi…"

* * *

><p>"YAY! SETELAH INI OM NORWAY YANG AKAN BACA!" Jakarta bersorak <em>gaje <em>(?). "Jakarta…. Norway baru berumur 20 tahun (umurnya ngasal). Dia belum tua…" ucapku. Kini Jakarta menekankan telunjuknya ke pipi Norway "ah masa? Dia terlihat agak tua…" "berhenti lakukan itu, Jakarta" Norway bicara dengan nada datar-nya. Tapi Jakarta tak kunjung berhenti.

"Iceland?" ucapku ragu. Iceland langsung mengambil dan membaca surat.

"Dari Yuki Hiiro"

"Ini buat China-nii:  
>Dare: Mengaku lah bahwa kamu kakek-kakek tua.<br>Truth: Udah tua, kenapa gak sering sakit belakang? *tersenyum innocent*  
>Ini buat Belarus:<br>Dare: Cium Russia di pipi!  
>Truth: Kenapa sih ngejar Russia terus?<br>Ini buat Indonesia:  
>Dare: Kiss Netherlands di pipi...!<br>Truth: Yang kamu pikirkan tentang Russia?"

"Aku mengakui… aku memang kakek-kakek tua ~Aru…" China-nii menunduk dengan pasrah. "meskipun aku sudah kakek-kakek, aku tak sakit punggung. Karena aku rajin latihan dan minum teh tradisional~aru.."

"…satu saja" siapa yang mengatakan itu? Ternyata Belarus. Dia sedang mengikuti Russia yang berusaha kabur darinya.

"kenapa kamu mengejar Russia terus?" "karena aku cinta padanya. Dan aku ingin dia menikah denganku."

Akhirnya, Belarus berhasil menangkap Russia. Dia langsung mencium pipi kanan Russia.

"Russia banyak membantuku dulu. Dia selalu mengirimkan senjata ke negaraku. Walaupun kini pemakaiannya tak baik, tapi aku tetap berterimakasih padanya dan menganggapnya teman…"

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku langsunng mencium pipi Netherland. "Ik hou van je, Netherland…" "Ik hou van je ook, Indonesia…"

(ik hou van je =aku cinta kamu

Ik hou van je ook = aku juga cinta kamu)

* * *

><p>"Sekarang kamu bisa bacakan surat ini, Norway?" Norway langsung berdiri dan merebut serta membacakan surat tersebut.<p>

"Dari Yukari Wada"

"Truth: Yukari berpikir bila ketiga pertanyaan yang pernah Yukari berikan kepada Kiku, Mathias, dan Toris masih belum terjawab. Yukari kirim lagi, ya?  
>1. For Japan: Apa yang Kiku pikirkan dalam hal mengurus personifikasi prefektur Kiku yang banyaknya sampai segunung itu? Gampang? Susah? Apa ada kekacauan? Siapa yang paling gampang diurus? Siapa yang paling susah diurus? Siapa yang-lupakan. Tapi, intinya ada di kalimat pertama.<br>2. For Denmark: Mengapa Mathias tidak bisa hidup tanpa bir? Padahal bila dibandingkan dengan kondisi geografis Norwegia atau Islandia, daerah Mathias sedikit lebih hangat. Yang Yukari tahu, alkohol digunakan untuk menhangatkan tubuh saat kedinginan. Apakah Mathias selalu kedinginan?  
>3. For Lithuania: Mengapa Toris selalu sakit perut?<p>

Dare: Yukari akan menyatakan kembali tantangan yang pernah Yukari berikan.  
>A. For Belarus: TIDAK MENDEKATI IVAN SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG NATALIA UNTUK HAL LAIN (entah kapan itu).<br>B. For Iceland: PANGGIL LUKAS DENGAN SEBUTAN 'KAKAK' ATAU 'ONII-CHAN' SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG EMIL UNTUK HAL LAIN (entah kapan akan terjadi).  
>C. For Romano and Spain: TIDAK MEMAKAN TOMAT SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG LOVINO SERTA ANTONIO UNTUK HAL LAIN (entah kapan).<br>D. For America: MAKAN MAKANAN YANG DIBUAT ARTHUR TIGA KALI SEHARI SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG ALFRED UNTUK HAL LAIN (tidak tahu kapan).  
>E. For Switzerland: TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN SENJATAMU SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG VASH UNTUK HAL LAIN (tidak tahu kapan akan terlaksana).<br>F. For France: TIDAK BERBUAT, BERKATA, ATAU MELAKUKAN HAL APAPUN YANG MESUM, CINTA, ATAU ROMANS SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG FRANCIS UNTUK HAL LAIN (entah kapan).  
>G. For Austria: TIDAK MEMAINKAN MUSIK APAPUN SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG RODERICH UNTUK HAL LAIN (entah sampai kapan).<br>H. For Hungary: BERJALAN TENGKURAP SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG ELIZAVETA UNTUK HAL LAIN (entah kapan akan kembali).  
>I. For Sweden: COSPLAY SUSTER NGESOT DAN BERJALAN BAGAI SUSTER NGESOT SAMPAI YUKARI KEMBALI DAN MENANTANG BERWALD UNTUK HAL LAIN (entah kapan).<p>

Semua tantangan itu Yukari tarik, dengan kata lain kalian bebas dari tantangan tersebut, NAMUN! Tantangan itu akan Yukari ganti dengan:

For Everyone:  
>A. NONTON HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI DAN UMINEKO NO NAKU KORO NI (untuk masalah ini, tanyakan pada Kiku atau Ikue. Untuk Ikue, silakan cari di Google atau Yahoo).<p>

B. Pilih salah satu di bawah ini (satu per satu, tidak berdua, bertiga, harus solo):  
>a. EXO<br>b. Super Junior  
>c. Shinee<br>d. Shikata Akiko  
>e. AKB48<br>f. Vocaloid  
>Dan nyanyikan lagunya! Setiap rekaman akan ditangani oleh prefekturnya Kiku (bila ada). Kalau tidak ada, biar Yukari yang urus!"<p>

"syukurlah. Dengan begitu aku tak perlu memanggil Norway 'nii-chan' lagi.."

"anime yang sangat menarik.." "kamu benar. Meskipun hanya OVA, tapi cukup lumayan. Japan menimpali.

"Wooohoo! Anime yang hebat! Membuatku berdebar-debar!" Jakarta mengangkat kedua tangannya. Di sebelahnya, America terlihat ketakutan "Ba-banyak darah… dan pasti banyak hantunya…" ujarnya dengan tubuh gemetar dan memeluk bantal.

(um maaf Yukari-chan. Kami hanya bisa menonton satu…)

"aku lagu Yume no Kawa dari AKB48!" aku mengajukan lagu duluan.

Yang lainnya juga sudah mengajukan lagu.

Ita-chan menyanyikan lagu yang sama denganku, Germany um… kupilihkan Corruption Garden dari Megurine Luka/ Vocaloid. Dan Japan…. Kuberi lagu Koi Suru Fortune Cookie dari AKB 48 *_evil grin_*.

America lagu Superhero dari Len Kagamine, England… No Other dari Super Junior. (Maaf Yukari-chan… aku kurang tahu lagu-lagu boyband T^T.)

Sisanya kuperintahkan mereka pilih sendiri.

Aku masuk pertama kali. Nada mulai mengalun.

"_Koko wa doko na no darou?__  
><em>_Sora wo miagete sagashita hoshi__  
><em>_Watashi itsuno manika__  
><em>_Hitori hagurete shimatta yo__Nani mo osorenai de__  
><em>_Tatoe hanarete te mo__  
><em>_Zutto zutto__  
><em>_Min'na kawarazu ni__  
><em>_Soba ni iru kara__Yume no kawa wo__  
><em>_Watatta fune ga__  
><em>_Shizuka ni kishi ni tsuku__  
><em>_Yoake mae__  
><em>_Hajimete no__  
><em>_Daichi ni ippo__  
><em>_Ashi wo ima fumidasu_"

Setelahnya, aku tak keluar. Ita-chan masuk. Dia menyanyikan sisa lirik yang kunyanyikan.

"_Mimi wo sobadate te mite__  
><em>_Kaze no mukou ni kikoeru deshou__  
><em>_Don'na tsurai toki mo__  
><em>_Dareka mimamotte kureteru__Fukai kiri no naka wo__  
><em>_Nanika tomoshi nagara__  
><em>_Kitto kitto__  
><em>_Yoru no sono saki ni__  
><em>_Mezashite ita basho__Yume no kawa wo__  
><em>_Chiisana fune ga__  
><em>_Yukkuri kiete yuku__  
><em>_Fuan sou ni__  
><em>_Yurete ita__  
><em>_Anata no senaka__  
><em>_Yuuki furishibotte__Kyou wa sayonara ii atte__  
><em>_Itsuka mata aeru hi made__  
><em>_Sono sabishi sa no__  
><em>_Namida wa fuite chanto__  
><em>_Miokuri mashou__Yume no kawa wo__  
><em>_Watatta fune ga__  
><em>_Shizuka ni kishi ni tsuku__  
><em>_Yoake mae__  
><em>_Watashi kara__  
><em>_Saisho ni ippo__  
><em>_Saki wo arukou__Yume no kawa wa__  
><em>_Kako kara ima e__  
><em>_Ima kara mirai e to__  
><em>_Nagarete iru__  
><em>_Sorezore no__  
><em>_Kibou no fune wo__  
><em>_Dare mo koi de irunda__Yume ga kanattara__  
><em>_Mukae ni kuru yo_"

Setelah Ita-chan, Germany masuk. Dan nada yang baru mulai mengalun.

"_[shikō jinkaku soshite karada  
>tsuku rareta sorera o yosooi<br>giji teki na sekai de tatakai tsuzukeru  
>itsushika kioku saemo utagai hajime<br>shinjitsu wa itsuwari eto kawatta  
>haha ga sōde atta yōni<br>osoraku watashi tachi shimai mo...]_

hai to kasu eikō mai oriru yami ni  
>somari ochiru sekijaku no karuma<br>urei o dai te mata tachi agaru no  
>sōkoku no hate ni nanimo mie naku temo<p>

I_ am always alone..._

_taihai no furawā chimamire no memorīzu_  
><em>eien ni meguri meguru yōni<em>  
><em>dōkoku no furawā kiza mareta mizarī<em>  
><em>nido towa kaera nai seijaku<em>"

Setelah Germany keluar, Japan masuk. Kulihat wajahnya agak ragu. Tapi aku tetap memasang _evil grin _dan terus memandangnya.

"_Anata no koto ga suki na no ni__  
><em>_Watashi ni maru de kyoumi nai__  
><em>_Nandomeka no shitsuren no junbi__  
><em>_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!__Mawari wo mireba oozei no__  
><em>_Kawaii kotachi ga irunda mon__  
><em>_Jimi na hana wa kidzuite kurenai__  
><em>_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!__CAFETERIA nagareru Music__  
><em>_Bonyari kiite itara__  
><em>_Shiranu ma ni RIZUMU ni awase__  
><em>_Tsumasaki kara ugoki dasu__  
><em>_Tomarerenai ima no kimochi__KAMON KAMON KAMON KAMON BABY__  
><em>_Uranatte yo_"

Setelah Japan, giliran America. Dia langsung masuk tanpa permisi. Huh, tIpikal America….

"_Osanai koro, akogareta  
>Muteki no akai manto<br>Moraru no nai gendai ni  
>Hitsuyou nano wa sonna hiiroo<em>

[Ichi,] gomi hiroi ni isoshinde  
>[Ni,] maigo no koneko tasuke<br>[San,] ijimekko kechirashite  
>[Shi,] Settouhan korashimete<br>Kondo wa boku ga kare no you ni  
>Seigi o kudasunda!<p>

_Boku ni makase na_  
><em>I'm A SUPER HERO!<em>  
><em>Chiisa na aku mo yurusanai<em>  
><em>Ikusen no shitou o norikoete<em>  
><em>Tadoritsuita ketsuron to wa<em>  
><em>"Hontou no aku wa kenryoku no naka ni iru...!<em>"

England masuk. Sama seperti Japan, dia juga terlihat ragu.

"_[Siwon] Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi__  
><em>_Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul__  
><em>_[Yesung] Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi__  
><em>_Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom__[Ryeowook] Neoui ttatteuthan geu du soni chagapge, chagapge shikeo isseul ttae__  
><em>_Neoui ganghaetdeon geu maeumi nal karopge sangcheo badasseul ttae__  
><em>_[Donghae] Naega jaba julge anajulge salmyeoshi, geugeoseuro jakeun iroman dwendamyeon johgesseo__  
><em>_Eonjena deo maneun geol haejugo shipeun nae mam neon da mollado dwae__[Kyuhyun] Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon__  
><em>_Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha__[Heechul] Neo gateun saram tto eopsea juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi__  
><em>_Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul__  
><em>_[Eunhyuk] Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi__  
><em>_Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom__[Yesung] Naeui ganan haetdeon maeumi nunbushige jeomjeom byeonhaegal ttae__  
><em>_Jakeun yokshimdeuri deoneun neomchiji anhge nae mameui geureut keojyeogalttae__  
><em>_[Sungmin] Argo isseo geu modeun iyuneun bunmyeonghi nega isseo ju-eotdaneun geot geu, geot ttak hana ppun__  
><em>_Eonjena gamsahae naega neo mankeum geuri jalhal su iggenni yeah"_

"Apa sudah selesai?" Germany menatapku kesal. Aku menggeleng. "Tiga pertanyaan lagi untuk Japan, Denmark, dan Lithuania."

"semua prefekturku sangat membantu dalam ekonomiku. Dan aku terkadang sedikit kerepotan mengurusnya. Jika ditanya mudah atau sulit, mungkin agak sedikit sulit. Osaka adalah prefekturku yang paling mudah diurus. Sedangkan yangsulit… mungkin Chiba, Aomori dan Gunma.." "Hey! Kami ini sudah tertib tahu!" entah dari mana, ketiga prefektur yamg tadi disebutkan datang. Tapi ketiganya langsung pergi lagi setelah mengatakan itu. " yang paling dilupakan adalah Mie…"

" ya, ya… Yukari-chan benar. Tolong jelaskan, Denmark…" ucapku malas. Dia baru saja sembuh. Tapi setelah melihatnya lagi, ingin kucekik dia dengan dasi….

"oh iya, dan kubaca di Wikipedia… katanya negaramu ditetapkan sebagai negara paling damai kedua di dunia setelah New Zealand. Sedangkan kau adalah orang yang rebut… Fakta yang membuatku ingin mencekikmu…" ucapu datar.

""hey! Jangan menyiksaku terus. Memangnya kau piker aku senang selali disiksa olehmu?" " kamu memang tak senang. Tapi aku senang…" ucapku sambil memegang _golok_.

"sudahlah. Untuk pertaanyaan Yukari-chan, aku minum bir karena aku menyukainya. Lagipula, dengan terus minum bird an ke bar terus aku bisa menemui banyak perempuan cantik **yang baik tentunya**… Dan iklimku memang sedikit hangat. Tapi aku minum bir bukan karena kedingingan.." "lebih seperti pecandu…" lanjutku. " jangan memutus kata-kataku!" " terus kau mau apa, Denmark _**Baka**_?!"

"KAKAAAK! JANGAN MENCARI MASALAH TERUS DONG DISINI!" Jakarta memisahkan aku dan Demark. Sepertinya ini sudah ketiga kalinya Jakarta meleraiku yang sedang adu mulut….

(maaf, untuk pertanyaan ketiga saya pass dulu… maaaf kan aku T^T)

* * *

><p>"karena Denmark sudah sembuh, sekarang giliran dia yang membaca surat!" Jakarta menginformasikan.<p>

Denmark langsung mengambil surat dan membuka serta membacakannya.

Entah kenapa saat melihat Denmark, aku jadi teringat kejadian _**itu**_. (lihat chapter 4, paling bawah). Uh, itu benar-benar memalukan…

"dari kurohippopotamus"

"Truth  
>1. Buat om Malay, turut berduka atas hilangnya pesawat dirimu. Gimana rasanya saat Indonesia rela bantuin dirimu nyari pesawat?<br>2. Buat Jakarta, katanya bosnya mau dicalonin jadi presiden ya? Gimana pendapatnya?  
>3. Buat Romano, bayangin tiba-tiba Spain sekarat dan dia pengen saat-saat terakhirnya cuma berdua sama situ. Gimana rasanya?<br>4. Buat Iggy, bayangin America 'meninggal' (anggap aja menghilang dari peta dunia) dan dirimu gak sempet bilang "i love you" sama dia. Gimana reaksinya?  
>5. Italy, gimana reaksinya pas tau kalo Germany itu aslinya Holy Rome Empire?<p>

6. Taiwan, kapan jadian sama Japan?

Dare  
>1. Buat semuanya (terutama Sealand,Latvia, sama Liechtenstein), kalian HARUS nonton Boku no Pico!<br>2. America, pake baju perang lu pas Revolutionary War terus bilang "i love you" ke England!

3. Japan, i dare you to cosplaying Red from Pokemon!

4. Indonesia, puk-pukin semua nation!

5. Buat Philippines, cium pipinya America dan panggil dia "kuya" di depan England. (Kuya : bahasa filipinanya kakak laki-laki)  
>6. Denmark, elu HARUS bermesraan sama Norway!"<p>

"oooh… tolang jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu… Sampai kini Malaysia Airlines belum ditemukan… Dan karena hilangnya pesawatku, Indonesia dengan sukarela mau menolong untuk membantu pencarian. Dia sangat baik…" Pipiku agak memerah saat mendengar Malaysia mengatakan itu "a-aku melakukannya untuk kemanusiaan… Lagipula kita ini tetangga… Jadi, harus saling menolong…"

"oooh maksudnya Joko Widodo alias Jokowi? Kamu mau minta pendapatku? Yang bisa kukatakan sekarang aalah bahwa partai **** (maaf di sensor. Tapi kalian tahu kan partai apa yang kumaksud? ) kurang kompeten. Jika dia terpilih sebagai presiden, BAGAIMANA NASIBKU?! Indonesia memang akan makmur. Tapi percuma saja jika permasalahanku belum selesai. Sebelum dia menjabat sebagai gubernur DKI, dia menjadi gubernur Solo. Tapi dia meninggalkannya untuk aku. Dan kini… apa dia mau meninggalkanku juga demi Indonesia yang lebih baik?! Kupikir itu tindakkan yang sangat salah dan fatal…"

"terima kasih atas jawabanmu itu, Jakrta, sekarang kamu boleh minum dan dinginkan kepala dulu di kamar…" ucapku agak _shock_ dengan _pidatonya_ tadi…

"Spain…. Jangan sampai terjadi… meskipun dia orang paling menyebalkan di dunia… Tapi dialah yang selalu bersamaku saat suka dan duka… Dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi… aku akan selalu disisinya dan akan selalu mendengarkan apapun perkataannya padaku… Jika perlu mewujudkan segala keinginannya… Dan sebelum ia meninggal aku hanya ingin dia tahu.. Kalau aku sangat menyayanginya…"

"Kumohon jangan sampai itu terjadi… Sebelum aku dan France memperebutkanAmerica, aku adalah Negara yang kesepian… Dan jika America benar-benar menghilang dari peta dunia… aku akan menjadi Negara tua yang kesepian…. Dantakkan ada anak yang benar-benar kusayangi dan takkan ada lagi panggilan 'Nii-chan' darinya…"

Aku dan America menepuk-nepuk bahu England "Sudahlah… aku mengerti…" ucapku lembut.

"Ve~ aku akan memeluknya dan menangis… karena aku tahu… orang yang kupercaya telah tiada ternyata masih ada…"

"ka-kami belum jadian… Tapi sedari tadi kami diperintahkan untuk terus bermesraan. Benar kan Japan?" Taiwan memeluk lengan Japan. Japan hanya mengangguk.

"WTH?! KAMU MAU MERACUNI PIKIRAN ANAK-ANAK?!" seruku _shock_. "memangnya kenapa dengan anime Boku no Pico?" Tanya Japan datar. Aku melihat dia dengan tatapan shock "ti-tidakkah kau tahu kalau anime itu-" "sudahlah kak! Ayo kita menonton!"

"AKU TAK MAU NONTON ITU LAGI!" Jakarta terlihat sangat Shock… "Untunglah Netherland dan Switzerland membantuku untuk menutup mata Latvia dan Liechtenstein…." Ucapku pelan…

"America, sejak kapan kamu memakai pakaian perangmmu saat _revolutionary wars_?" tanyaku heran. "ya, baru saja" America menghampiri England "England, _I Love You_…"

"kakak! Coba lihat Japan!" "apa sih Jakarta?!" aku menoleh ke belakang. Japan sudah cosplay menjadi Red dari Pokemon. "Kamu terlihat… bagus.." aku memaksakan senyum. "_Arigato_"

"YAY! INI KESUKAANKU! AMERICA, PINJAM BAT BASEBALL-MU LAGI!" sorakku ceria. America kembali menyerahkan bat-nya padaku.

Dn kini aku mulai memukuli kepala Semua Nation. Sampai Nation terakhir, semuanya memprotes padaku. Tapi aku hanya terawa kecil.

"halo, kudengar ada yang memanggilku…" "Philipines!" aku memeluknya. "Philipines, ada dare dari reader" Jakarta memotong. Philipines langsung membaca surat yang dimaksud.

Dengan senyum kecil, Philipines mencium pipi America dan berkata "kuya!". Entah kenapa kepala England sepertinya panas. Mungkin ada yang aneh dengannya…

"apa harus?" Tanya Norway yang memalingkan wajah. Aku dan Jakarta mengangguk. "kalau perlu hasilkan anak ya!" France bicara. Buak -bat baseball langsung mendarat di kepalanya.

* * *

><p>"Sweden, baca ini..." ucapku menyerahkan surat. Sweden hanya menggerutu dan membacakan surat.<p>

"Dari Akaisora Hikari"

"dare:  
>1)indonesia harus nikah sama netherland dan hidup bahagia selamanya<br>2)prussia jadilah uke germany dan cium bibir germany  
>3)germany harus jadi seme yg baik buat prussia<br>truth  
>1)indonesia bagaimana perasaannya setelah nikah sama netherland?<br>2)prussia bagaimana rasanya di seme in adik sendiri?"

"aku sudah menikah dengan Netherland. dan Jika kamu bertanya bagaimana rasanya... aku sangat bahagia.." pipiku sedikit memerah.

"baik aku akaan melakukannya.."

Lima belas menit kemudian, Germanydatang padaku "Bagaimana rasanya?" Germany menatapku lesu "entahlah. Rasanya agak aneh.." dia menggeleng... U.U kasihan sekali Germany..

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING : INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA. JIKA ADA KESALAHAN, ATAU HAL YANG MENYINGGUNG HATI, SAYA MOHON MAAF. <strong>

**OH IYA MAAF BARU UPDATE… SAYA SIBUK DENGAN BERBAGAI KEGIATAN SEKOLAH. JADI ADA KEMUNGKINAI SAYA AKAN UPDATE 2 MINGGU SEKALI ATAU LEBIH. ATAU MUNGKIN TAKKAN UPDATE SAMPAI BULAN MEI… TAPI ITU MASIH KEMUNGKINAN…**


End file.
